To Capture Her Heart
by Emeraldeyes31
Summary: just your typical Rogue and Gambit/Remy. Remy liked Rogue but he soon finds out winnig her over isn't that simple. Disclaimer: I own no X-Men/Marvel. This is purely fan based and won't be use for profit.
1. Welcome To The Mansion

"Welcome Monsieur LaBeau," professor greeted him as he entered the office, "Welcome to the mansion. I'm very glad your father has sent you here. We will help you with your control. But there are rules that you must follow. Can you do that?"

"Oui," he nodded, "Ah can do dat, what are da rules?"

"No getting into fights at school. No going into the girls rooms past curfew. No sex in the mansion," he looked Gambit in the eyes, "No staying out past curfew. Lights out means lights out. Since it seems you smoke and don't seem to be quitting anytime soon, keep the smoking to a minimum. No under aged drinking. Try to respect boundaries. Be respectful to staff and peers. Please do as you are told, especially in Danger Room sessions. If you can follow these rules we should have no problems."

Gambit nodded again, "Ah can follow des rules. Where will ah be goin' t' school?"

"Bayville High School like the rest of the students," Professor smiled, "You'll be a senior with Jean and Scott."

"Sounds fine t' meh," he stood up, "Should ah get situated in my room den?"

"Yes," he motioned for Cyclops to come forward, "Scott will show you where it is."

Gambit looked at Cyclops then extended his hand, "Remy LaBeau, or Gambit, nice t' meet y'."

Cyclops shook his hand, "Scott Summers, Cyclops, nice to meet you too."

Then both nodded at the Professor then left. Gambit followed Cyclops to the other side of the mansion. He stopped at the end of the hall and gestured at the room, stating this would be Gambit's room. Gambit thanked him and walked in. The room was huge. Two dressers, Queen sized bed, his own bathroom, walk in closet and a balcony. It was a pretty nice set up. He was glad his father had decided to send him here. From what he'd seen so far the place had everything, including extremely pretty girls. Gambit could live with the no sex rule…maybe. He didn't want to screw this up. He needed to learn more control. He decided he'd unpack later, since it was the first day of the weekend, and explore the rest of the mansion. He walked out of the room and down the hall. He looked over the banister for a moment. Four girls walked by. One with red hair, one with blonde hair, one with brown hair and one with brown and white hair. She was…wow. He practically ran down the stairs. He found Cyclops as fast as he could.

"Who are dey," he asked.

Cyclops looked at the four girls now sitting out back, "The red head is Jean, she's with me. Blonde is Boom Boom or Tabitha, she's with Lance, Avalanche. The Brunette is Kitty or Shadowcat, she's with Pete, Colossus. Then finally the Brunette with the white bangs is Rogue. She's a Southern beauty, is available, is currently being pursued by Sam, Cannonball. Ironically enough they're both southern and from Mississippi."

"So she's a riva rat," Gambit smirked, "She's…flawless."

Cyclops nodded, "Yeah, you aren't going to find many people who disagree with you. She's even more perfect now that she has total control over her mutation. Took her and Professor X a while to figure out. Hard to believe someone would make someone like her so beautiful then curse her with poisonous skin. She used to have to cover up her body because she could literally drain everything out of you with a touch. She, along with her brother Kurt, Night Crawler, Mr. McCoy, Beast, and Warren, Angel, are the only ones with a physical manifestation of their mutation. Beast and Angel stay hidden for the most part, Professor gave Kurt an image inducer to hide what he truly looks like and Rogue just tells people to 'back-the-fuck-off' when they ask about her hair. I can see your mutation physically manifested as well. Your eyes."

Gambit looked at him, "Seems y' eyes paid a price t'."

"Yeah well," Cyclops adjusted his sun glasses, "Optic Blast that can't be controlled wouldn't be my first choice but it comes in handy. People just think I have sensitive eyes."

Gambit squinted, "Da sunlight kills my eyes, so sunglasses in da day are nice. Night time is a whole different story."

Cyclops shook his head, "I know what you mean. So do you want to meet the girls? I'll introduce you."

Before he could speak Cyclops called to Jean. He motioned for her to bring the girls over. She nodded then said something, causing the girls to stand up. They followed her over to Cyclops, checking out the new guy as they did so. The only one that didn't seem interested was Rogue. She rolled her eyes as the other girls swooned over him. He ran his hand through his hair, not liking the detached look on Rogue's face. The girls stopped in a line in front of Cyclops and Gambit.

"Ladies," Cyclops motioned towards Gambit, "This is Remy LaBeau. Remy," he motioned towards the ladies, "This is Jean, Tabitha, Kitty and Rogue. Remy is obviously a new student. He's come to us from New Orleans, Louisiana."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "_Swamp Rat_," she mumbled.

Gambit glared at her, "What'd y' jus' call meh _Riva Rat_?"

Rogue pursed her lips, "Ah called ya _Swamp Rat_. Would ya prefer _Bayou Boy _or _Cajun_ instead?"

Gambit smirked, "Well ah mean, ah barely know y' but if y' wanna give meh pet names dat's fine by meh _chere._"

Rogue placed her hand on her hips, "Pet names, please, ya not even that cute," she pushed past him, "An' ah ain't ya _chere._"

He looked over his shoulder, "Well what would y' like t' be? _Chéri_? _Amoureux_? Maybe _miel _or _visage d'ange_?"

He laughed as she gave him the finger, "Shove ya nicknames up ya ass _swamp boy._"

He looked back at the group, "Ah t'ink she likes meh."

Kitty looked at him, "Rogue's not, like, one to take to new comers. She's a bit grouchy, like, today too."

Jean smiled, "It's very nice to meet you Remy. Scott we actually have to start getting ready or we'll be late for our reservations."

Tabitha hit her head, "Oh shit, I totally forgot Lance is picking me up tonight to go to the movies. Gotta jet, it was nice meeting you," she called as she waved.

Kitty shook her head, "And, like, Pete's supposed to take me to, like, some Russian play tonight."

Gambit watched as the rest of the group said good-bye then left. It seemed like all the teens in the house were going somewhere. Which was no surprise to him. After all it was Friday. He decided he'd go see what Rogue was doing. She did, after all, seem to like him. He found her looking out of an upstairs bay window. He decided a direct approach would be best, so he sat down across from her. She looked at him, sighed, then looked back out the window. He took this as a good sign.

"Ah don't play well wit' otha's," she mumbled, "'Specially since ya new. So go away."

"Why y' here all alone," he asked, "Everyone else is goin' out. Ain't y' got plans?"

She looked at him, "No, ah don't. Now go away an' leave meh alone."

He crossed his legs on the window sill, "Well ah t'ink a _belle fille_ like y'self should go out on a Friday night."

"Lucky for ya, ah didn't ask what ya think," she hissed.

He smiled, "Ah know, but ah'm gonna tell y' anyway."

"Oh joy," she said sarcastically.

"_Chere_," he spoke softly, "Y' don't even know meh, der's no reason t' bite my head off. Jus' tryin' t' make conversation."

She glared at him, "Ya a ladies man, ah can tell by the way the girls were gushin' ova ya. Ya say ya confident but ya really arrogant. Ya like a challenge, which is why ya talkin' t' meh, cause ah ain't fallin' all ova ya. Ya used t' gettin' what ya want but that ain't gonna happen cause ah have no interest in ya. Ya also got a lot of money. Ah can tell cause ya clothes are designa. Ya use that 'ah'm so hot an' bad boyish' smirk t' get what ya want. Did ah miss anythin'?"

He blinked a few times, "_Non_, ah t'ink y' covered it."

"Good," she plastered a fake smile on her face, "Now there's a nice girl down stairs named Emma Frost who'd love ya. Go botha her."

He smiled, "T'anks for da offa but ah t'ink ah'll stay here wit' y'. So let meh see," he looked her over, "Y' da tough girl dat people know not t' mess wit'. Y' act like not'in' botha's y' but dat's jus' t' hide da fact dat y' insecure an' scared. So y' act bitchy an' indifferent t' keep people from gettin' t' close. An' when people do get t' close y' shut down an' run. Am ah close?"

She stood up and slapped him across the face, "Ya an asshole, stay the fuck away from meh. Ya bastard."

He held the side of his face as he watched her walk away. How had he managed to offend her and get her to hate him all in a matter of minutes? And worst of all, why did it make her all the more attractive to him? He shook his head and stood up, jogging after her. There had to be a way to get to this girl. Something, anything to get her to at least like him enough to talk to him. He'd work his way up from there, but friendship was always a start. Though she did have him pegged. He was a ladies man, but not in the man whore kind of way. If truth be told, he'd only had sex with one girl…Belladonna. That proved to be the biggest mistake of his life and he regretted it, among other things, every day. He caught up with her easily.

"_Désolé_," he said from behind her, "Ah didn't mean t' offend y' _petite_. Ah was jus' funnin' wit' y'. Ah didn't mean any harm, honest."

She spun around on her heels, "What, are ya gonna stalk meh or somethin'? What part of leave meh alone don't ya undastand?"

He smirked, "Da leavin' part."

"Ha ha, ya so funny," she said dryly, "Now go find some new friend t' play wit'. Betta yet, ya got a room, go play wit' ya'self."

He placed his hand over his heart, "Y' words wound meh _chere_. Ah jus' wanna talk t' y'. Maybe get t' know y' betta."

She placed her hands on her hips again, "Ah think ah've made it clear that ah don't wanna talk wit' ya an' ah sure as hell don't wanna get t' know ya."

He looked down at the feisty Southern Belle, "Well ah do so y' jus' gonna have t' get used t' meh ah guess."

She looked up at him with the most brilliant green eyes he'd ever seen. They looked like emeralds. He zoned out as she started speaking, focused on nothing but those heart stopping eyes. How had he not noticed them before? They were amazing and they matched so well with her pale skin and unique hair. He moved closer to her, transfixed on those breath taking eyes. His own eyes moved down a bit, refocusing on a pair of plump, pink lips. They teased him as they moved, begging him to kiss them. Just one kiss wouldn't hurt anybody. She snapped her fingers in his face, forcing him back to reality.

"Ah said will ya stop lookin' at meh like that," she took a step back, "It's freakin' meh out."

He blinked a few times, "_Désolé_. Y' jus' have extremely beautiful eyes. Lost myself for a minute."

She scuffed, "Extremely beautiful eyes. Please. That's guy code for 'ah was starin' at ya rack'. Pervert."

"_Non_," he shook his hands, "Ah wasn't lookin' at dem. Ah really was focused on y' eyes. T'ieves' honor."

She raised an eyebrow, "Thief? Great, that's jus' great," she threw her hands up in the air as she walked away, shaking them wildly, "A thief. He's a stalka, a ladies man, a perv an' now he's a thief. Jus' my luck."

He walked a bit behind her, "Ah can still hear y'. Still right here."

She turned and jabbed a finger into his chest, "Listen, if ya don't leave meh alone ah will drain ya sorry _Cajun_ b'hind. Ya get meh."

He took her hand and kissed it, "Not really _chere_, _non_."

She pulled her hand away, "Don't kiss meh, don't touch meh, don't look at meh, don't talk t' meh. So in otha words, get the hell away from meh!"

He stepped closer to her, "What 'bout meh don't y' like?"

She looked him over, "The whole package," she patted his shoulder then walked away again.

"Well ah happen t' like all of y'," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Next thing he knew he was on his back, her foot on his chest, "Touch meh again an' ah'll break ya fuckin' arm. Undastood?"

He shook his head, "_Oui_."

He watched as she walked away, deciding maybe he should give her a bit to calm down. He got up and stretched. It had been a long time since someone had flipped him like that. He didn't even have a chance to prepare. That girl really was something. He took a step forward then corrected himself. Maybe this would be a good time to introduce himself to the rest of the house. Or get something to eat. He liked his second idea better. He walked towards the stair, heading straight for the kitchen. He smiled when he noticed she was there, talking to a very attractive blonde. They both looked up. The blonde smiled, Rogue rolled her eyes. What was with this guy?

"Who's he," Emma asked.

Rogue placed her head on the table, using her arms to hide her face, "The bane of my existence. He's been here not even a day an' he's stalkin' meh."

Emma laughed, "Well what's his name."

"Jackass," Rogue mumbled.

"Remy LaBeau," he introduced himself.

Emma blushed, "It's nice to meet you. My name's Emma Frost."

He bowed his head to her, "Nice t' meet y' t'. Maybe y' can convince y' friend ah'm not some terrible, awful person."

Rogue snorted, "Not likely," she looked up at Emma, "Have ya seen Sam 'round? Ah'd ratha deal wit' his persistence then this guy."

Gambit laughed, "Y'll warm up t' meh eventually."

They both watched as he took an apple then left the room, "He seems to like you. Why don't you go for it? He's hot."

Rogue massaged her temples, "He's annoyin' an' obnoxious."

"Come on Rogue," Emma nudged her arm, "Ever since the whole Cody moving thing you've been so shut down and lots of guys have shown interest. Why not give him a chance?"

Rogue sighed, "Cody got meh. He was great an' didn't mind my mutation. He moved right before ah got full control. Ah don't wanna go out wit' some guy an' ah'm perfectly happy bein' single. Ah jus' haven't found someone ah like."

Emma looked at her, her blue eyes burning into Rogue, "You won't let yourself find the right guy. I mean Evan tried, Ray tried, Pietro tried, Sam's trying and now this new guy. You need to give one of them a chance."

Rogue stood, "Ah'll give a guy a chance when it feels right. Ah'm gonna go for a walk."

Emma sighed, "Alright. Just try and think about what I said."

Rogue nodded and left the kitchen. She headed for the back door. The gazebo on the Cliffside was her destination. She always went there when she needed to think or just get away from everyone. The best part was, no one else ever went there. She didn't know the reason but no one else seemed to like it. She groaned when she saw it was occupied and by him no less. What was with this guy? He turned his head in her direction. She was about to turned away when she noticed his eyes seemed to glow. They hypnotized her, causing her to walk towards him. He stayed perfectly still, fearing movement would cause her to leave. It was starting to get dark. Remy's eyes felt much better. She reached out a hand as she got close, touching his face. She blinked a few times then shook her head, bringing herself out of the trance she seemed to be in.

She backed up, "What the hell did ya jus' do t' meh?"

He blinked, "Ah didn't do anyt'in'."

"Ya eyes," she took another step back, "They were glowin'."

He looked at the ground, "Dey were adjustin' t' da dark. Dey glow when light changes or when ah feel a strong emotion."

She walked around him, sitting on the opposite side of the gazebo, "Do people say stuff t' ya 'bout them? Humans ah mean."

He looked up at her, "All da time. It's one of da reasons ah wear sunglasses. Used t' give meh a lot of trouble in school. Dis Bayville High School, is it for jus' mutants?"

"No," Rogue looked out at the water, "Mutants an' humans. There's a lot of mutant haters there. It's annoyin' but we survive."

"Dey gonna mess wit' my bike," he asked.

She looked back at him, "Ya bike?"

"Y' know," he pretend revved an engine, "my bike. As in my motorcycle."

She lifted a brow, "Ya ride a motorcycle? Ya wear a trench coat when ya do," she teased.

"Sometimes," he responded, "Why, do y'?"

She stretched out, "Sometimes. Depends on Logan's mood. Ah want one of my own but ah can't get one."

"Y' bein' serious," he looked her over, "Y' don't seem like da type t' know how t' drive one."

She smirked, "We could take ya's for a spin. Ah'll show ya how ah drive."

He shook his hands, "Dat's alright. Ah'll jus' trust y'."

She stood up, ruffling his hair as she walked past, "Ya ain't that bad Remy. Well, catch ya lata."

He watched the way her hips moved as she walked away. So he wasn't that bad? Did this mean she was warming up to him? Or maybe it meant she could tolerate him. She was something. Sexy, strong and she could ride. She gave off this vide that just screamed sex to him. He smirked at the idea. She probably had some kind of experience. With all the guys that seemed interested in her, one had to have gotten there at one point or another. He got up and stretched, deciding it was time to put all of his belongings away. He'd try talking to her again tomorrow. Maybe she'd be a little friendlier, maybe.


	2. The Death of Me

He looked around, Bayville High School didn't seem that bad. It had pretty girl which he loved. He didn't see her though. He'd been disappointed to find out she was in the grade below him, meaning they wouldn't have many classes together, if any. He looked at his schedule, not knowing where his first class was. He felt someone pat his shoulder. He smiled when he saw Colossus.

"Need some help," he asked.

"Yeah," Gambit handed him his schedule.

"Ah, you have first period with me," he handed it back, "It's down this hall. The teacher is a bit of a bitch but the subject matter is interesting. Professor put you in advanced classes."

"Yeah, ah was in dem in my old school," he shrugged, "No big deal. My dad always wanted my brotha an' ah t' be well educated."

Colossus smiled, "Then you should do well here. So Kitty has told me that Rogue has mentioned you a few times. I'm not sure if she's of interest to you but she is an extremely attractive girl."

Gambit smiled widely, "She's of interest alright. An' yes, she is an extremely, extremely attractive girl. Ah love dat Southern attitude of hers."

"Well thanks sug," she said from behind him, "Ya kinda growin' on meh. Well see ya 'round."

"Hey wait," he grabbed her arm, "Do y' have any of des classes?"

She took his schedule, "Ah have French, Gym, Lunch an' Free Period wit' ya. An' my English an' History classes are right across the hall from ya's so it looks like ah really will be seein' ya 'round."

She blew him a kiss as she walked away, "Seems like Rogue is taken with you."

He looked back at Colossus, "Or she's a really good tease."

A football player bumped into him, "Hey watch where you're going mutant fucker."

"Gawd Dunkin," Rogue spat while looking back, "Is ya vocabulary really that small? Or is it ya brain? Ah know big words can be hard t' undastand afta bein' hit in the head so many times but really. Ah mean fucka, is that the best way ya can describe him?"

"Listen bitch," Dunkin glared at her, "Mind your own damn business. I have no problem putting you in your place."

She laughed, "Ya think ah'm scared of an oaf like ya. Please, ah can drop ya ass fasta then ya can say ya name. So ah dare ya, try an' put meh in my place. Ah mean if ya man enough that is."

He took a step closer to her, "You think I won't. Say something one more time and I will."

Colossus held Gambit's arm, "Trust me, Rogue can handle herself."

Rogue smirked, "Come on then. Don't sit 'round talkin' 'bout it, do somethin'."

He walked up to her, taking a swing as he did so. She ducked out of the way. She grabbed his arm and wrenched it behind his back, slamming him into a locker as she did so. She used her other hand to pull his elbow up while twisting his wrist. He grunted then let out a small yelp. She pushed him into the locker even more. He tried to use his other hand to push away but she positioned her feet so that he couldn't move. She tightened her grip on his wrist, causing him to grunt even more.

"That's what ah thought," she smiled, "Now go t' class like a good little boy an' be thankful ah didn't break ya damn wrist."

People laughed as she let him go. He rubbed his wrist and glared at her. She raised an eyebrow. They watched as he walked away. She waved at Gambit and Colossus then walked towards her locker. Gambit smirked. Damn, she was perfect. He still felt like blowing that Dunkin kid up though. Colossus nudged him, jerking his head towards the classroom. Gambit took this as a signal to go. He followed Colossus into his first period. Colossus had been right, European history was a fascinating subject but the teacher was a bitch. He left the class feeling energetically drained. He looked down at his schedule…French. He smiled widely, glad that he was going to see Rogue.

"Ya goin' in the wrong direction," she laughed as he walked down the hall, "French is this way. Ya know, in the language hall."

He spun around, "Well ah'm glad ah have y' as my guide."

She walked up to him, looping her arm through his, "Ya got a lot t' learn _Cajun._"

He willingly let her pull him along, "But ah have a _douce jeune fille, belle_ t' teach meh, _droit_?"

She looked up at him, "_Oui_, that ya do. Ah'll teach ya all ya need t' know sugah."

He liked the sound of that. She pulled her arm away from his when they entered the class room. He watched her take a seat next to the boy known as Cannonball. He watched the boys face light up as Rogue talked to him. He was introduced to the class when the teacher walked in then was told to take the empty seat on Rogue's right. His day was just getting better and better. He ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook then scribbled something on it. He tossed it on Rogue's desk. She looked at him then opened it.

_What are you doing this weekend?_

She rolled her eyes but pulled out a pen. He could have easily asked her between classes or at home. They did live in the same house after all and this note passing was going to make her miss some of the lessons. She noticed him smile as she scribbled on the piece of paper. So he really was getting to her. She hadn't tried to kill him, she hadn't tried to rip his head off. She was even being nice to him. She blushed a bit as he looked at her. She threw the note back on his desk, re-focusing on the lesson.

_Can this wait until after class?_

He loved her hand writing. He smirked at her. He scribbled something else. Sure he was making her miss the lesson and it would probably result in her either hitting him, not speaking to him or being pissed at him. Though at the moment he didn't really care. He tossed it back on her desk. He smirked when she rolled her eyes but re-opened the note anyway.

_iI's a matter of life and death really. So unless you want me to spontaneously combust in the middle of the class I need to know what you are doing this weekend. Do you want me to die?_

She huffed a bit then glared at him for a moment. He smiled at her, earning himself another roll of the eyes. She did look extremely cute when she was ticked or angry. She bit her lip, debating whether she should ignore the note or humor him with a response. She had an A in French so she could easily re-teach herself the lesson by re-reading the chapter tonight. She groaned then began to write on the sheet of paper. Damn that annoying, persistent boy. She also mentally kicked herself for choosing a boy over a French four honors lesson. She glanced at him and noticed how his grin seemed childish. He looked like he was excited that she was responding yet again. The teacher asked her a question which she quickly answered right, much to her relief. She handed the note back to the obnoxious boy.

_You're being a bit over dramatic don't you think. I mean really, I'm missing my lesson since you're distracting me with this meaningless note. If you really must know I'm doing nothing this weekend and no I don't want to go out with you. So please don't ask. I'm sorry but I'm just not interested. Now please let me focus._

He frowned. He thought she was interested. If she wasn't then why was she talking to Shadowcat about him. This was a minor set back, she'd come around eventually and until then he was going to be persistent as all hell. So he grinned at her and began to write on paper again. She placed her face in her hands as he dropped the note back on her desk.

_Come now petite, you can't make time for this Cajun fool? I'd do anything to have just one day with you. I'll show you a good time and if I am wrong then I'll leave you be but if you do have a good time you'll allow me to take you out again. It's sounds like a win win to me. I'm really not that bad, despite the ladies man reputation. You've really got nothing to lose. _

He smiled when he noticed her thinking about it. She really didn't have anything to lose. She had to admit, despite earlier comments, he was extremely good looking and he did seem genuinely interested in her. Then again he had asked if she was a virgin, which meant he thought she wasn't. this also meant he was thinking about having sex with her and she didn't want to be just a one night thing to him. Not that she'd ever have sex with him. Though she didn't think it'd be bad. But, no, no, she was not thinking about this. It was a no, this was a no, he was a no. she quickly scribbled, not caring how harsh it sounded.

_No, you thick headed boy. No, no, no. I know I won't have a good time because I'll be with you. I tolerate you but don't go getting ideas that I like you or something. Because I never will and quite frankly your constant harassment is annoying. Stop stalking me, stop trying to get to know me. You may think we're friends but we aren't. So go stalk and fuck some other girl. _

He felt like someone had knocked the air out of him. He hadn't expected her to respond like that. He didn't know what he'd done to the girl to make her act friendly but really, truly hate him. His expression saddened. He glanced at her only to notice her glancing at him. She looked upset. She noticed him looking and quickly looked back at the board. He tried again.

_You're right, you'd probably have a terrible time. Unless maybe the reason you're acting so hateful is because you're too chicken to go on a date with me. Maybe I'm just too much for you to handle. I don't blame you. I mean, I am pretty intense. I understand if you just feel like you'll crack under pressure…every girl does. _

He flicked the note back on her desk. He watched her jaw clench but she opened it anyway. He watched her face go from sad to pissed. Yes, he'd struck a nerve and by doing so, just may have got himself a date. He bit his lip, trying not to laugh as she slammed her palms on the surface of her desk. She stood up and jabbed a finger in his face. Some of the class looked at her.

"AH CAN'T HANDLE YA! PLEASE," she growled, "FRIDAY NIGHT. SEVEN O'CLOCK. YA ON _SWAMP BOY_!"

He shrugged, "Alright, ah doubt y' gonna make it dough."

She crumbled up the note and threw it at his head, "Get ova ya'self."

They both looked to front of the classroom when they heard a cough. The teacher raised an eyebrow. Rogue's face went from pale to pink. She sank back into her seat. Sam looked at her, wide eyed. It wasn't like her to just have random out bursts in the middle of class. He looked past her to Gambit, who looked extremely pleased with himself for whatever reason.

"_Désolé_," they both mumbled.

The teacher went back to her lesson. Gambit grinned widely when Rogue glared at him. In exchange for his kind gesture he received the finger. This only made him chuckle. He knew he was going to get slapped at some point. So when Rogue shoved him into a locker after class he wasn't really surprised. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized she had Gym next. Gambit wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled down at her. She hung her head in defeat. Three periods in and she was already wanting to go home. She practically jumped into Jean's arms when she saw her. Sadly, Cyclops was in Gym with them as well, which meant Rogue had no one to save her from the menace that was Remy LaBeau.

She changed as slowly as possible after "forgetting" her locker combination several times. She would have worn her long sleeved under armor under her Gym shirt, which was fashioned much like a basket ball jersey, and sweat pants over her Gym shorts but it was still hot outside. This meant if she wore the extra layers she would have a heat stroke…and die. But if she didn't she'd hear Gambit's relentless remarks, which meant public mortification. This also would result in death. So she had her choice…die by means of heat stroke or die by means of Gambit. She chose Gambit…this death was much quicker.

She poked her head out of the locker room door. There was no sign of him in the gym. This meant she still had time to find a safe hiding spot until class officially started. Once it did start he wouldn't be able to harass her, the teachers would make sure of that. She made a dash for behind the bleachers. She stopped when she noticed him leaning again the side. Damn him, damn him to hell. She froze when he looked up, meeting her square in the eyes. Fuck. He started walking towards her. Double fuck. She looked around but there was no where else to hide. Triple fuck. She shook her head and faced the facts. She was pretty much fucked forward, backward, sideways, upside down, right side up and inside out.

"Ah love da outfit," he looked her over, "Y' look really sexy in it."

She slapped her hand against his chest, "If ya gonna get a hard on by lookin' at meh then go back into the locka room," she pushed, causing him to stagger backwards a bit.

He laughed, "Well y' could join meh…don't t'ink a quickie would hurt," he winked.

"Get ya mind outta the gutta, ya dirt bag," she said before fake gagging, "An' ah'd neva touch ya like that, let alone sleep wit' ya."

"So y' want meh t' do da touchin'," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"The only thin' ya touchin' is ya'self," she hissed then began to walk away.

"_Chere_," he followed closely behind, "Ah t'ink it really unhealthy dat y' keep t'inkin' 'bout meh masterbatin'. If y' wanna see meh naked all y' gotta do is ask."

She spun on her heels, "Ya the most vile, disturbin', disgustin' boy ah have eva met."

He smirked, "Is dat y' way of sayin' y' like meh? 'Cause ah mean ah got da message already."

She stomped her foot, "No! It's my way of sayin' FUCK OFF!"

He stepped closer to her, "So ah should be expectin' a kiss afta our date."

"Ya should be expectin' a fist t' the face at the rate ya goin'," she grumbled as she stalked off again.

"Dos shorts make y' ass look great," he called.

"AH HATE YA," she yelled back.

He laughed, "SURE Y' DO. AH KNOW Y' WANT MEH. IT'S OKAY."

She stopped, looking over her shoulder, "YA RIGHT, AH WANT YA. AH WANT YA LIKE JESUS WANTS A CROSS."

"HEY," he shrugged, "AH DON'T MIND Y' WORSHIP."

She shrieked then sat in the corner, burying her face in her arm. Nothing phased this guy, not. It was like he liked being insulted. She shivered, he probably got off on it in some sick, messed up way. She was an enabler to some kind of masochist. She groaned…she'd also agreed to go on a date with said masochist. She started mentally kicking her self. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She took a deep breath. She'd not only agreed to a date but turned it into some kind of challenge…quadruple fucked.


	3. Not Interested, Oh Really

"Jus' da girl ah was lookin' for," he wrapped his arm around her waist, "Ah t'ink y' should sit on my lap durin' lunch so der's more room at da table."

She stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Ya sittin' at our lunch table? Says who?"

He looked down at her, his hand resting on her hip, "Scott invited meh."

She jerked forward, causing Gambit to wrap his other arm around her. This prevented her from falling. She felt Gambit's grip tighten. She looked up at him then followed his gaze. Dunkin, of course. She looked back up at Gambit. His eyes were glowing. Dunkin was really testing him and Rogue had a feeling he'd snap soon. She then realized Gambit still had both arm around her. She was tempted to wrap her around him and had to admit, to herself at least, that she didn't really mind his arms around her. No, no, bad. So she did what she always did.

"Ya can stop huggin' meh," she pushed against his chest, pulling out of his arms.

He looked down at her, "Ah hate dat kid. Ah mean messin' wit' meh or otha guys is one t'in' but it's rude t' push or hit a woman. 'Specially if dat person is y'."

She placed her hands on her hips, "But ya can put ya hands on meh?"

"Dat's different," he moved so his lips were next to her ear, placing his hand on the small of her back, "Ah'd neva hurt y'. My touches are dat of affection. If y' haven't noticed by now _mon belle cloche du Sud_, ah have feelin's for y'. Derfore ah don't want people messin' wit' y'. An' it's all in good fun when ah mess wit' y'. My way of tryin' t' get y' t' warm up t' meh."

He pulled away after placing a kiss on her cheek. She touched the side of her face as he walked away. She could feel her cheeks going red. She quickly walked to her locker and grabbed her History book. She groaned when she realized she a) had lunch right now and b) Gambit's next class was right across from hers. She put her History book back in her locker and pulled out her lunch. She closed her locker and turned, coming face to face with Dunkin and his gang of football players. She stepped back, bumping into her locker. She could take him one on one but not when he had at least ten over muscular meat heads with him.

"You got a lot of nerve," he stepped closer, "making a fool out of me. What? Not so tuff now are you?"

"Ten jocks against one girl," she looked at all of them, "a five foot one inched girl. No, ah don't like my odds but if this is what ya gotta do t' feel like a man."

She watch his hand ball into a fist, he leaned his other hand on her locker, "You're scared. No remark or false front is gonna hide that. So you can do one of two things. You can hold still as I beat the shit out of you or you can give me a kiss to make it all better," he looked her over, "Maybe I'll make you my next girl. You're pretty hot, mutant or not."

"Ah wouldn't date ya even if ah got paid t'," she hissed.

"Excuse meh," she watched Gambit easily push past the guys, "Der y' are," he pushed Dunkin's hand away, "Y' supposed t' be sittin' on my lap or did y' forget."

She looked up at him, he had to be at least six-one or six-two. Extremely well built but not in a bulky way. In a lean, sexy way. His hair was shaggy and always looked messy. It looked great with his baby bottom smooth face. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She felt his lips brush the top of her head. His grip on her shoulder was firm, strong. His eyes were glowing again.

"Sorry if ah'm intrudin' but ah kinda need my girl," he flashed Dunkin a smile, "Come on _petite_," he guided her out of the group.

"You know the only reason she's letting you touch her is because she's scared," Dunkin practically snarled.

Gambit looked over his shoulder, "Ah t'ink she kinda likes meh."

Rogue unconsciously wrapped her arm around Gambit's waist, leaning her head against his side, "Ah'm hungry," she mumbled.

He kissed the top of her head, "Good t'in' we goin' t' lunch den."

She pulled away from him once they rounded the corner, "Thanks for that, ah was gonna get pummeled."

He looked down at her, "Don't mention it. Ah didn't mind y' arm 'round meh, no need t' pull away," he held his arms out, "So if y' wanna come back here ah wouldn't complain one bit."

She looked at him, "That's alright. Ah prefer keepin' my hands t' myself."

He sighed, "Y' givin' meh a lot of mixed signals Rogue. Ah'm really not used t' dis an' frankly it's makin' my head hurt. So do y' like meh or not."

She looked at the ground, "Ah don't know. Not really."

He stepped closer, taking her hands in his, "Not really not really or ah'm tryin' my best not t' not really."

She pulled her hands away, "Don't use ya romantic crap on meh. Save it for someone that'll actually buy it. Ah know how ya are an' what ya want. Well guess what, ah'm not givin' it t' ya. Plenty of otha girls will but not meh. Ah'm done bein' used."

"What are y' talkin' 'bout," he asked, "Ah asked for one date, not'in' more."

"Ya not askin' now but afta the first date's ova ya will," she glared at him, "An' my virginity isn't ya's t' take."

His eyes widened, "Dat's what all dis is 'bout. Ah'm not lookin' t' sleep wit' y'. Not dat ah'm mind if we did but ah don't like y' 'cause ah wanna have sex wit' y'."

"Ya such a liar," she said before stalking off into the lunch room.

He hung his head. There really was no getting through to this girl. Not that this meant he'd stop trying but he'd have to try a different approach. Making things a challenge. He'd noticed she liked proving people wrong. So he just had to make her feel like he didn't think she could do something and by doing so he'd get what he wanted. A date, a hug, a kiss…okay more then one of each but still. It truly was a wonderful thought. He walked into the cafeteria, seating himself next to Rogue. She'd been nibbling on a fry, his fry. He smirked as he watched her take a sip of his soda. She then proceeded to take a bite from her sandwich. He grabbed her Arizona sweet tea and opened it, taking a sip afterwards. He then took a bite out of the other half of her sandwich. She swatted his hand away, taking a sip of her tea while doing so.

He laughed then continued joking with everyone. He met Night Crawler's girlfriend, Amanda. It was refreshing to meet a human who wasn't afraid of mutants. She actually thought Night Crawler looked "adorable" when he was all fuzzy and blue. Gambit thought he looked like a blue elf. In fact, that was Wolverine's nickname for him. He liked the names Wolverine had given then. Red, Shades, Half-Pint, Elf, Gumbo (he could have went without that nickname) and Stripes. He looked over at Rogue, who was buzzing about some outfit she saw at Hot Topic. He realized that he didn't know her actual name. He'd gotten everyone else's name. In fact, he'd never heard anyone call her anything other then Rogue. Did she not have a birth name? He knew Wolverine had adopted her and X-23, Laura. But she must know her biological parents or other adoptive parents. She hadn't lived at the mansion her whole life.

"What's y' real name," he asked absentmindedly, his arm now draped over her chair.

"Mine," she looked at him.

He nodded, "Yeah, y' name."

She looked at her lunch, "Rogue, ah don't go by any otha name so it doesn't really matta."

He shrugged, "Alright den," he took another sip of her sweet tea.

She grabbed it out of his hand, "Ya got ya own drink an' ya own food _Cajun_. Eat an' drink that instead of mine."

He scooted closer to her, "But ah like sharin' wit' y'."

She pushed him away, "Well ah don't like sharin' wit' ya. So get outta my personal space ya _Southern pest_."

"Der y' got wit' da pet names again," he teased, "It's a sign that y' like meh. Ah don't see y' givin' anyone else cute little nick names _ma bien-aimée peu spécial_."

"Will ya stop with the French," she ordered.

"_Non_," he flashed he a toothy smile, "Ah like speakin' t' y' in a language dat matches y' beauty."

"Oh my gawd," she looked at him, "Ya didn't jus' say that. Really? For a ladies man ya not smooth at all."

"What can ah say," he placed his right hand over his heart, "Y' make meh say crazy t'in's. It's hard t' be smooth in front of an angel."

She smacked his chest, "Will ya jus' stop," she giggled, "Ya makin' a fool of ya'self."

He moved his face so they were almost nose to nose, "It's worth it if it means ah get t' see y' smile an' hear y' laugh."

Her face turned red, "There ya go, gettin' into my personal space again."

He had a lopsided smile that Rogue found adorable, "Ah don't t'ink y' mind dat much."

They both looked at Boom Boom, "Sorry for interrupting but lunch is almost over. So you might wanna finish eating. Besides, if Rogue's face gets any redder it may pop off."

They both continued eating and talking to everyone. Gambit kept his arm draped over the back of Rogue's chair. He placed his hand on Rogue's shoulder when she leaned back. She took another sip of his soda, causing him to smile. She also ate a few more fries, handing him the rest of her sandwich. He scooted a little closer, causing his chair to touch hers. She leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. His hand slid to her hip, his arm hanging around her waist loosely. He felt her left hand move and rest on his. He smiled, pulling his and away and placing it on top of hers. He laced his fingers in between hers. He gave her hand a little squeeze. To his surprise she squeezed back. They looked up when they saw Avalanche. Gambit placed his other hand on Rogue's hip. Boom Boom began to move when Gambit lifted Rogue a bit, placing her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Avalanche nodded then took Rogue's seat next to Boom Boom.

Rogue looked at Gambit, "They're datin'. Ah don't think he would have minded Tabby sittin' in his lap."

He rested the side of his face on her arm, "Jus' like ah don't mind havin' y' sit on my lap my _sweet girl_."

She rolled her eyes, "Ah could have sat on Sam's lap."

"But den y' wouldn't get t' sit on my lap," he looked up at her, his eyes glowing and teasing.

Her lips parted slightly. She turned a bit, facing him more. She moved her face closer to his. He sat there, frozen. She blinked a few times when the lunch bell rang. She quickly pulled herself out of Gambit's lap, grabbing her trash. She walked quickly, throwing her trash away on the way out of the cafeteria. He stood up and followed her, stopping at his locker to grab his notebook for English. He found her at her locker. She looked like she was taking deep breaths. He leaned against her locker, smiling when she looked at him.

"Why da hurry," he asked, "Y' looked like y' were gonna kiss dis _Cajun_."

She rolled her eyes, "The only time ah'll kiss ya is in ya dreams."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, "If y' say so. But ah'm gonna walk y' t' y' class."

"No," she pulled away from him, "Ya not. Okay, get this through ya thick skull…ah'm not interested in ya. Friday is the first an' only date ya havin' wit' meh. So jus' stop."

He pulled her into him, pressing his lips against her forehead, "Whateva y' say _chéri. _Ah'm not givin' up," he pulled away, taking her chin in his hand, making her look at him, "'Cause ah'm a fool an' an idiot. But ah don't care 'cause y' worth it. Undastood?"

She pulled away, waving her hand as she walked away, "Whateva, ah don't care how ya waste ya time."

He laughed, "Ain't wastin' any time if it's on y'," he called.

He watched the way her hips moved as she walked. It was extremely sexy, she was extremely sexy. He shook his head, walking towards his English class. He heard a girl scream. He looked in the direction it came from and saw Rogue passed out on the floor. He ran over to her, dropping his books. He knelt down and picked her up, demanding to know where the nurse was. Another girl pointed, telling him directions. He walked quickly, holding Rogue close to him. The nurse directed him to the back. He laid her on an empty bed.

She opened her eyes, "What are ya doin'," she grabbed her head as she tried to sit up, "Ah feel dizzy."

He pushed her shoulders down, "Y' passed out in da hallway."

She looked around, "How'd ah…ya carried meh t' the nurse? Thankya."

He looked at the nurse, "Ah'm goin'," he looked back at Rogue, 'Ah'm comin' back durin' free period."

"Ah'll be fine," she sat up again, grabbing her head, "Ah don't need ya harassing' meh."

He smirked, "But ah'm gonna do it anyway."

She laid back down, watching him leave. The nurse replaced him, checking to make sure Rogue was really alright. She was told her blood sugar was low and that she should rest this period. The nurse left, coming back with some crackers and juice. Thank god the nurse wasn't a mutant hater. She heard the nurse talking with Principal Kelly once. She'd smiled when the woman had said "children are children and it's my job to make sure they're alright, no matter what their genetics are." Rogue closed her eyes, feeling a bit sleepy. She woke up to a pair of red on black eyes. She jumped a bit, causing Gambit to laugh a bit.

"Ya know, it's creepy t' stare at people when they're asleep," she glared at him, "Why are ya here anyway?"

He sat up straight, "Ah told y' ah was gonna come back an' check on y' durin' free period. Nurse said y' good t' go."

She climbed out of the bed, "Well come on, if ya gonna pester meh anyway."

"Ah don't pester y'," he looped his arm through hers, "Ah'm simply givin' y' love an' affection."

"No," she pulled her arm away, "Ya testin' my gag reflexes an' givin' meh a head ache."

He held her hand, "If y' still feelin' sick ah'm sure we can find a place t' ourselves. Ah' a very good doctor," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ya a horny perv," she pulled her hand away, "So go find some slutty girl an' play doctor wit' her or…"

"Ah'm not playin' doctor wit' myself," he interrupted, "Der y' go wit' da masturbation again. Ah really t'ink y' need help or maybe y' need some action. Do y' get off on t'inkin' 'bout meh naked?"

She smacked his chest, "No. Ya so disgustin'. Ah barely wanna see ya wit' ya clothes on, why would ah wanna see ya naked?"

"Ah don't know," he shrugged, "Y' da one t'inkin' it."

"Ah am not," she protested, "Ah don't think 'bout ya clothed, naked, alive or dead."

"Y' bein' awfully defensive," he smirked, "Only people who are lyin' get

defensive. Is _mon chere _lyin'?"

Her face turned red, "No, ah jus' don't like what ya implyin'."

"Meh," he pointed to himself, "Ah'm implyin' nothin'. Ah'd neva do such a t'in'. Maybe ah really am t' much for y' t' handle."

She stood in front of him, jabbing her finger into his chest, "Listen here ya conceited little pest, ah can handle anythin' ya throw at meh. Ya a child in an eighteen year olds body. Ya immature an' ah don't waste my time wit' immature guys like ya. Ya some big shot wit' the ladies, that's great for ya. But ah'm not one of them, so everythin' ya usually do ain't gonna work on meh."

"It's alright Rogue," he looked her straight in the eye, "Ah undastand dat y' secretly are madly an' deeply in love wit' meh."

"Did ya even listen t' a word ah jus' said," her voice was quiet but cold.

He tilted his head to the side, "Ah did. An' ah comprehend all of it. So y' tell meh how y' feel when y' ready."

She threw her hands up in the air, "Ya like fleas on a dog, ya jus' won't go away."

"Ah like t' t'ink of it more like ah'm a thorn an' y' da rose," his voice was smooth and sweet like honey, "Y' da beauty an' ah'm da one dat protects y'. Team work."

She dropped her hands, turned around and walked away. She'd never felt more exhausted. She just wanted to get through free period then English. Then she could go home and hide in her room. It was the only place Gambit couldn't go. She shook her head. This was pathetic, she had been reduced to hiding. At least with the others she'd said no then they left her alone, well minus Cannonball. But he was a sweet kid. He got when Rogue just needed her space. Unlike Captain Clueless when just couldn't seem to take the hint. The sad part was, even though she acted like she didn't, she kind of liked Gambit. She let out a deep breath. She could feel it. For the first time in a long time…she was in way over her head.


	4. Trying to Hide

Rogue flopped down on her bed. She was finally in sanctuary. No way Gambit could…no. She looked out at her balcony. That intolerable, infuriating son on a bitch was there, perched on the rail. He gave her a little wave. She hid her head in her arms. She was being punished. She had done something wrong in another life or at some point in this life and now she was paying for it. It must have been her Jesus and the Cross comment, it had to be. Or maybe it was because of all the people she'd absorbed. She was being punished for the curse that had been given to her. She looked back up. A demon, he was a spawn. An evil, perverted spawn. He tapped on the window, making it known that he wanted to be let in. She sighed but got up anyway. She walked over and unlocked the door, opening it a bit.

"What could ya possibly want," she groaned, "And how did ya even get up here?"

He pushed past her, "Ah climbed. Ah figured we could do our French homework t'getha."

"Ah already did it durin' free period," she told him, "Along with the rest of my homework. Ya not the only one in advanced classes. Ah'm smart an' quick."

He pulled her into him, "Luckily for y', so am ah. Ah guess we got a lot of alone time den."

She pushed on his chest, "We ain't doin' anythin'," she stepped back, tripping over a book she'd let fall.

Gambit tried to grab her hand only to fall himself. He was able to grab her waist, flipping it so his back hit the mattress. Rogue tumbled on top of him, landing on his chest. They both looked at each other. Gambit's face broke into a smile. Rogue rolled off of him. They both began to laugh. Rogue grabbed her sides after a while. Gambit laughed so hard that no noise came out of his mouth. They both sat up, tears rolling down their faces. They stopped when they looked at each other.

"Why don't y' like meh," he asked seriously.

She looked at her hands, "Why do ya want meh t' like ya?"

"'Cause y' special," he continued to look at her, "Ah'm not da only guy dat sees dat"

"No," she snapped, "Ah gave some guys a chance an' all they wanted was sex. Cody didn't want that, he liked meh before ah had control."

"Rogue," he knelt down in front of her, "Not all guys are like dat. Ah'm not like dat."

"Oh yeah right," she said sarcastically, "Mr. Ladies Man not afta ass."

His eyes glowed, "Ah'm good wit' ladies. Ah can get dates. If ah wanted ah could get ass. But ah don't. Ah've had sex with one girl an' it was da biggest mistake of my life. Ah can't make y' believe meh but it's true. Ah jus' let people t'ink what dey wanna t'ink."

"Look, ah believe ya, ah do but ah jus' don't want a relationship right now," she sounded sorry, "Ah'm sorry."

"Well maybe dat will change afta Friday," he stood up and walked to the door, "An' if not den ah'd love t' be friends. Unless y' not lookin' for dat eitha."

She turned to face him, "Friends are always nice. But ya gonna have t' work for it."

He laughed, opening the door, "Ah do love a challenge."

She watched him close the door as he left. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Friends, she couldn't be friends with him. She couldn't be anything with him. She was really starting to hate this guy. Persistence wasn't always the best approach in her opinion. She looked as Shadowcat walked through the door, literally. She plopped herself on her bed. She hadn't completely moved out yet. She crossed her legs, looking at Rogue.

"So," she began, "What do you, like, think of Remy?"

"Ah have no real interest in him," Rogue shrugged.

"Oh come on," Shadowcat rolled her eyes, "It's, like, totally obvious, you like him."

Rogue's face went red, "So what if ah do."

"I totally knew it," she giggled, "So are you, like, happy about your, like, date?"

"No," Rogue's face turned even redder, "Ah know ah won't have a good time."

Shadowcat leaned forward, "So are you, like, gonna tell him you like him."

"No," Rogue gawked at her, "Why is the blue hell would ah do that?"

"You like him," Shadowcat's brows pulled together.

Rogue's hands flew up in the air, "Ah don't want him t' know that!"

Shadowcat gave her a look, "That, like, makes no sense. If you like him then you should, like, tell him. He clearly likes you."

"That doesn't matta t' meh," Rogue got off the bed and started pacing, "He's the most unrelenting, aggrivatin' boy eva. Ah hate him. Ah mean he wants t' date meh cause he sees meh as a challenge. But then he says ah can't handle him. Well that's wrong, ah can handle him. He thinks ah can't, ah'll prove him wrong. He thinks he can mess wit' meh, well he's got anotha thin' comin'. Ladies man my Southern b'hind. Ah mean really. Who does he think he is? No one, that's who. He's not this big shot he makes himself out t' be. Ah mean really, sure he's hot but that's not all that matta's. Ah mean yeah he's also smart an' he's from the South. But none of that matta's cause he's also an ass. He's a guy who wants what all guys want. Well guess what, ah'm not givin' it an' ah'm not givin' in. Not t' Remy LaBeau, not t' anyone."

Shadowcat was impressed, Rogue had gotten all that out in one breath, "So you don't like him?"

Rogue looked at her, "No, ah do."

"Wait, what," Shadowcat was extremely confused, "I thought you, like, just said you didn't."

"No ah do," Rogue stopped pacing, "Ah mean he's actually tryin'. Like really, really tryin'. An' his eyes are jus'…amazin'. He's…perfect. Like beyond perfect. But it's not gonna happen. Ah refused t' be wit' that, that moron."

"You have a funny way of, like, showing you like someone," Shadowcat stood up, "I'm gonna, like, get Pete to, like, move my bed into my new room. Oh an' jus' so you, like, the adults aren't gonna be here this weekend. Which means, like, play time."

"Gawd Kitty," Rogue rolled her eyes, "For the tenth time, ah don't need t' have sex t' be happy."

"Even if it's, like, wit' Remy," she wiggled her eyebrows, "I, like, bet he's amazing. Plus he's, like, so hot."

"Looks aren't everythin'," Rogue barked, "Ya know, he's more then that. He's intelligent an' amusin'. He's unwaverin' an' persistent an' sweet," she sat on her bed, head in her hands, "Kit what am ah gonna do?"

Shadowcat opened the door, "You tell me."

Rogue sighed, "Ah'm gonna get a showa. Tell Pete the door's unlocked so he can jus' come in an' grab the bed."

Shadowcat nodded, "We'll, like, be in soon. I have to, like, phase us through the walls."

Rogue nodded back, walking into the bathroom. She decided a long bath would be better then a shower. She pulled her hair into a pony tail. She started the water after plugging the drain. She slowly slid into the hot water after placing her clothes in her laundry basket. She let out a deep breath. He didn't know, he was never going to find out and that's all that mattered. Besides it was just a stupid crush, nothing serious. Plus he would always find some other girl to go out with. But what if her didn't, what if he kept trying until she finally caved. She smacked the side of the tub. That ignorant, narcissistic dummy brain. …Dummy brain? What was she, five?

There was a knock on the bathroom door, "_Chere_, are y' decent?"

"No," she sneered, "Ah'm in the bath, tryin' t' relax. Why are ya even in my room?"

"Does dat mean y' naked," her smirked.

"Nah," her voice was sweet yet cold, "Ah like t' take a bath in my clothes. It's so much easier then usin' the washer."

"Ah t'ink dat was sarcasm," he teased.

"Gee, ya think," she said bitterly, "What, is it ya mission in life t' make meh miserable? Go pursue some blonde bimbo or crash ya motorcycle. Ah don't need ya 'I'm-So-Great' attitude."

"Ah only act dat way cause ah'm jus' so damn sexy," he voice was smug.

"Could ya be any more vain," she retorted, "Ah mean really. Ya egocentric imbecile."

"Well, ah have neva been so affronted," he began to laugh, "Two can play da 'big words' game _petite_."

"Ah'm not playin' games," she shouted, "Out! Get out!"

He leaned against the door, "But ah wanna stay here wit' y'. Everyone's got plans, even on a school night. So ah t'ought ah'd stay in here, maybe get a few kisses, _non_?"

She got out of the bath, pulling a towel around her, "That's it," she opened the door, "Here, get a good look. Ah'm here, in a towel. Want meh t' spin around so ya can get the full view."

He stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, "Ah won't peek if y' pull da curtain 'round da tub. Ah was raised right. Ah jus' wanna talk."

She sighed, "Turn 'round so ah can get back in."

He did as he was told. She unwrapped the towel a bit, not letting it fully drop to the floor. He turned his head a bit, catching her reflection. All he saw was her back but it was truly beautiful. He averted his eyes quickly, Tante Mattie's voice ringing in his ears. He heard the curtain pull around the tub.

"Alright, ya can look now," she informed him.

"Y' beautiful," he whispered.

Behind the curtain Rogue blushed, "What," she pretended she didn't hear him.

He shook his head, "Nothin'."

"Ya not that bad lookin' eitha," she smiled, "For a _Swamp Rat_."

He blushed, thanking god she couldn't see him, "T'anks. So may ah ask what y' deal is when it comes t' guys likin' y'. Ah mean, don't most girls like when guys wanna be wit' dem?"

"Ah jus' feel guys like meh for the wrong reasons," she answered honestly, there was no point in lying, "Afta a while the guys jus' give up. If they really liked meh for meh they wouldn't. They'd actually try an' find out more 'bout meh. They'd ask meh my likes an' dislikes. They'd try t' be my friend. That's what Cody did. An' all the guys that, quote unquote, like meh only started likin' meh afta ah got control of my powa. Most gave up afta a week. Sam's been at it for a month an' ah heard he's datin' Rocker now."

He sat on the floor near the tub, "Give meh y' hand."

"What," she sat up.

"Ah mean no harm," he assured her, "Jus' trust meh."

She gave him her hand, making sure making sure nothing else was exposed, "Ya skins really warm."

He placed her hand over his heart, "Ah give y' my word as a t'ief an' a gentle man dat ah will not rest until ah get a chance t' jus' be wit' y'. Ah promise t' treat y' wit' all da respect y' deserve. Ah make it my mission t' learn all der is t' learn 'bout y' an' t' become one of da best friends y' could ask for. Ah will neva rush y', nor treat y' like anyt'in' less den a goddess. Ah'll be der when y' need meh an' even when y' don't. Rogue, ah don't care what y' or anyone else says, y' wort' da wait," he kissed her hand then stood up, letting her go as he did so, "Dat's all ah wanted t' tell y."

He heard the curtain pull back as he went to leave. Her hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see her standing with the towel wrapped around her. They looked at each other for a moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He hesitated for a moment then wrapped his arms around her. His left arm went around her waist, his right moving up so his right hand sat on her shoulder. It felt so good having her in his arms, it felt right. God, how he wanted to just bang her right then and there, or at least hold her in his arm forever. What was wrong with him? What was it about this girl that made his stomach do flips?

"Thankya," she whispered, "No one's eva said that t' meh b'fore. Ya not as vile as ah originally though."

She pulled away, smiling up at him. Her hands ran through the back of his hair a bit. She pulled his head closer to hers, rising up on her tip toes. He froze when her lips lightly brushed against his. In an instant his hand was on the back of her head, his lips pressed against hers. She sighed into the kiss, savoring the taste of his lips. If truth be told she'd never had a real kiss. She pulled herself into him, feeling his arms wrap tightly around her. Her mind became a bit clouded…until she felt the all to familiar tug. She pulled away from a gasping Gambit.

He leaned against the sink, "_Merdi_," he grabbed his head, "Wasn't expectin' dat. Or da tuggin' feelin'."

"Ah'm sorry," she looked at the floor.

He pulled her into him again, kissing her forehead, "Ah'm not. Sadly, it's getting' late an' ah don't wanna get y' in trouble by bein' in y' room past curfew. Goodnight _mon belle cloche du Sud. _Ah look forward t' seein' y' beautiful face in da mornin'."

He began to walk away, "Ya know that we aren't a thin' jus' 'cause we kissed right?"

He looked back at her, "Ah know, but it's da beginnin' of somet'in' dat's gonna be extremely special. Goodnight Rogue."

Her voice was soft, "Goodnight Remy."

He smiled to himself, loving the way she said his name. She followed him, opening the door for him. He kissed her hand, causing her to blush. She leaned against the door, watching him walk down the steps. She closed the door, shaking her forehead. He was getting to her, getting inside her mind like some kind Jedi. That tricky little bastard. She stomped her foot. Damn him and his stupid, Southern charm. She went back into the bathroom, draining the tub. She started the shower. She made it quick, not leaving herself any time to think. She was in trouble, deep trouble.


	5. The Game of Feelings

"**Are y' sure," he asked.**

**She nodded, "Ah'm sure."**

**He kissed her again…and again and again. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his face and neck. He ran his hands along her sides. She giggled a bit. He nestled his head into her neck. The aroma of strawberries filled his nose. He kissed her neck then nibbled on her ear. She ran her hands through his hair. He smelled of cigarettes and an Irish spring. He was actually in her room, about to make love to her and she wanted him there.**

"**Rogue," he softly whispered.**

"**Remy, Remy, HEY **_**CAJUN**_**," she hollered.**

**He shot up, "What," he said in a dazed voice.**

"**Professor told meh t' wake ya up. We have school," she stood up, hands on her hips, "An' hurry up 'cause ya my ride t'day."**

"**So y' gonna ride meh," he wiggled his eyebrows.**

**She was about to respond but she stopped. He'd started to yawn, rubbing his eyes while doing so. His hair was a mess, sticking out in all different directions. He looked childish, in the most adorable way. She shook her head. He began to stand up, the sheet falling away from him. Her eyes widened as they went from his face to his flawlessly muscular chest and stomach down to his lower half. She blinked a few times, her face going crimson. He looked at her then looked down. He quickly seized the sheets, wrapping it around his waist. She stood there, immobile. **

**She shook her head, "Ah'll, um, er, be, be down stairs. Ya should, um," she staggered backwards, "Breakfast, most important meal of the day, have some. Ya should, ah'm gonna…school an' lunch, gotta pack. Ya look…er, um, the weather's, nippy, ya might, um, long sleeves…"**

"_**Chere**_**, ah have no idea what y' tryin' t' say," he laughed a bit.**

**She merely nodded then stumbled out the door, pulling it closed after her. He hopped in the shower, quickly bathing himself. He towel dried his hair, pulling on the first articles in his drawers. He gave himself a once over in the mirror. Sexy, as always. He looked in his closet…trench coat or black leather jacket. Leather, why not look a bit bad ass for his **_**chere**_**. He located her in the kitchen, waiting for him. She reddened when she saw him. He walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. **

"**No need t' blush **_**petite**_**, ah'm all dressed now," he murmured, "Like what y' saw," he teased as he pulled away, taking a seat in the chair beside her. **

**She looked at him, "So ya work out."**

"**Yes ah do," he took a sip of his orange juice, "Y' should spar wit' meh some time. Ah hear y' can kick some major ass."**

"**My dad's a good teacher, not t' mention my sista can kick ass as well an' my brotha can teleport," she looked at the clock, "Ya gonna have t' finish ya bagel in first period. We gotta go."**

"**Or we could skip," he suggested.**

**She arose, snatching his keys off the table, "Not a chance **_**Swamp boy**_**, so get ya firm b'hind out of the chair an' lets go."**

"**So y've been lookin' at my b'hind," he got to his feet, strolling over to the sink, "For someone dat doesn't like meh t' much y' sure spend a good amount of time lookin' at meh," he set his dishes in the sink, "So how 'bout y' stop playin' hard t' get an' jus' come ova here an' give me one of dos amazin' kisses of y's."**

"**Not a chance," she patted his shoulder, "Jus' grab ya stuff for school. Ah'm drivin'. Ah can go fasta then ya."**

**He followed her, draping his arm around her shoulder, "Ah'll jus' have t' hold on real tight."**

"**Uck," she handed him the keys, "Ya can drive, ah don't need t' feel ya hard on against my back."**

**He snickered, "Ah'm not some horny teen, ah do have power over my impulses."**

**She groaned, "Ya hopeless, ya know that."**

"**Hopelessly in love," he replied dramatically, "Ah'm hopelessly devoted t' y'."**

"**Oh my gawd," she scuffed, "An' girls actually like ya."**

"**Quite a few," he proudly proclaimed.**

**She watched him hop on his bike, "If ah tell ya ah'm a lesbian will ya leave meh alone."**

"_**Non**_**," he beamed, handing her a helmet, "Ah'd simply make y' un-lesbian."**

**She swung her leg over the bike, pulling on her helmet, "Ya can't do that, ya idiot."**

"**Ah love when y' call meh adorable little pet names," he started his bike, "Hold on tight." **

"**So, like, are you all set," she inquired, "Big date tonight. I bet you, like, start dating by the, like, end of the night."**

"**Kit, ah seriously doubt that," Rogue held up two shirts, "Which one?"**

**Shadowcat analyzed both, "Like, where are you guys, like going?"**

"**Ah have no idea," Rogue flung both tops on the ground, "Ya know, he could have told meh where we're goin'."**

"**But dat would ruin da surprise," they both looked to see Gambit propped against the door frame, "Ah'd wear a sweatshirt or light jacket, it's a bit chilly."**

"**Will ya jus' tell meh where we're goin' ya malevolent boy," Rogue barked.**

**He leered, "**_**Non**_**, it's a surprise."**

"**So ya've said," she reminded him, "Don't be expectin' any kind of romance."**

"**Ah love y' hair," he commented, walking into the room, "It looks very nice all down an' wavy like dat."**

"**Ah still have t' straighten it," she fiddled with it a bit.**

**He took her hand, "**_**Non**_**, please leave it da way it is. It's beautiful," he caressed her cheek with his free hand, "Y'r beautiful," he kissed her forehead, "What y' have on is nice but ah like da off da shoulder, black sweater y' were holdin' up. It'll look nice wit' y' jeans an' high tops."**

**She withdrew from him, retrieving the sweater. She pulled it over her gray tank top. She walked over to her bureau, putting on some eye liner and mascara. She also applied some gray eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She spun around, getting Shadowcat's approval. She then turned to face Gambit. She shrugged her shoulders, waiting for some kind of reaction. He just stood there, gaping at her. She let out a irritated sigh.**

"**Y' look, wow," he staggered over his words, "Amazin', dat is, well. Ah mean, wow."**

**She couldn't help but smile, "So ya not so suave afta all."**

"**Y' beautiful," he breathed.**

**She looped her arm through his, "Come on, lets get this show on the road,"**

**He bowed a bit, "As y' wish, an' don't worry…by da end of dis date ah promise not t' say ah told y' so."**

"**Ah'll try t' do the same," she teased.**

**The students stared as the two Southerners left the house. A few of the students snickered before getting ready for dates of their own. Many of the boys sighed, wishing they were Gambit. Shadowcat elbowed Colossus's ribs. He nodded. Shadowcat could tell that Rogue liked Gambit, it was obvious. She grinned when she heard a laugh as Gambit's motorcycle left the mansion gates. Outside Gambit held on tight, his eyes glued shut. Rogue laughed again, going quicker. She turned left causing Gambit to hold on even tighter. She stopped at a corner, notifying Gambit that it was his turn to drive.**

"**Ah see why y' daddy doesn't let y' drive," he shifted seats, "Hop on little lady, da fun's 'bout t' begin."**

**She straddled the bike, "Little lady, want meh t' call ya cowboy?"**

**He laughed, "If y' feel y' need t'. Or y' can jus' call meh daddy."**

"**Spank meh an' call meh daddy," she whispered to herself.**

"**What," he gazed back at her.**

"**Oh sorry," she giggled, "That's Kitty's ring tone. We were messin' 'round one night an' she said that in this sex kitten voice an' ah found it hilarious so ah recorded it an' made it her ring tone."**

**He laughed, "Do y' have a special ring tone as well? Or is it jus' her?"**

"**No, ah have one t'," Rogue blushed, "But ah'm not gonna tell ya what it is."**

**He shrugged, "Ah'm a thief, ah'll find out what it is eventually. So if ah may ask, what was y' first time like?"**

"**First time," she inquired.**

"**Sex," he simply said.**

**She blinked a few times, "Ah, ah'm a virgin. Rememba the whole absorbs people's powers, no control."**

"**Oh," he was surprised, "Ah t'ought dat's been unda control for a while."**

"**A month at most," she answered honestly, "But Cody moved before that an' ah neva took interest in anyone else so ah'm the pure one in my group of friends. Ah mean they do it like bunnies on the weekends since the adults usually handle business matta's then. Tabby even brings Lance over, which is a major no."**

**He revved the engine, "Well den, lets break some rules while we can."**

"**Where are we," she asked.**

**He placed both helmets on the bike, "Ah believe it's a carnival. Ah learned from a little cat dat y' enjoy dem. It's also where the majority of our friends are t'night. Figured it'd take pressure off y' if we were surrounded by friends."**

**She smiled, "It really does," she tucked her hair behind her ears, "Thanks Remy."**

**She looked around then looked up at him. God, his eyes were exquisite. They fit him perfectly. She placed both hands behind his head, pulling his face to hers. Once again he got to taste those lips. Those perfect lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. She pulled away, looking at him. He grabbed her face, going to kiss her again. **

"**We should get t' the carnival," she whispered.**

**He coughed a bit, "Right, well lets get goin' den."**

**He extended his hand. She smiled and took it. He happily let her lead him this way and that. After seven rides he was dizzy, almost sick. She stroked his back as they sat, picking at some fries. Gambit made groaning noises, still not feeling a hundred percent. Rogue kissed his cheek. Ah yes, he felt much better now as the smile tiptoed across his face. She shook her head, smacking the back of his. He laughed a bit, standing up. He pulled her along, stopping at the balloon game. It seemed simple enough. Throw the darts at the balloons, hope they pop, get a prize at the end. He threw one, two, three, four. All the balloons popped. Rogue pointed to the teal tiger. **

"**Ah'll take da tiger," Gambit told the boy at the game. **

**He pulled the tiger down, much to some little girls dismay. He passed it to Gambit, who passed it to an exceptionally happy Rogue. She took his hand and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. She laughed at the now red thief. She elbowed his ribs when she spotted the PDA going on between one Shadowcat and one Colossus. She lifted an eyebrow and looked at Gambit. A devilish smile broke across his face. He nodded, walking away from her. They concealed themselves, making sure Shadowcat and Colossus stayed in their view. He looked at Rogue. She mouthed one, two, three. **

"**Hey guys," they hollered at they sprung out at the couple. **

"**Jesus," Shadowcat shrieked as Colossus descended through her and to the ground, "Oh, Pete, are you, like, okay?"**

"**Where did you two come from," he asked as Shadowcat helped him back up.**

**Rogue shrugged, "Ya know, 'round."**

**Gambit snickered, "Jus' t'ought we'd…drop in."**

**Rogue rolled her eyes, "Ya really are hopeless."**

"_**Chere**_**," he grabbed his chest, "Y' wound meh so wit' such annotations."**

"**Oh quick ya bellyachin'," she scuffed, "Ya perfectly fine."**

"**Ah liked it betta when we were alone," he grumbled.**

**Shadowcat placed her hands on her hips, "Well sorry we're, like, not good enough for you."**

**Pete laughed, "No my beautiful girl, I think he means the Rogue acts different when it is just the two of them. Am I correct in my assumption?"**

**Gambit nodded, pouting while doing so, "Y' nicer t' meh."**

"**Hush ya'self," Rogue commanded, "Ah'll have none of that, ya hear?"**

**Gambit wiggled his brows, "Ah t'ink ah have a dominatrix on my hands."**

**Rogue glared at him, "Ah think if ya want this date t' continue ya'll bite ya tongue."**

**Gambit purred, "Have ah eva told y' ah love how commandin' y' are. Turns meh on."**

**She pressed herself up against him, "An' ah'm sure my knee t' ya manhood would turn ya right off."**

**His hand instantly fell in front of his "manhood". He heard Shadowcat burst out laughing while watching Colossus cringe. Good to know another shared his pain. But oh the pain he'd endure if the extraordinary girl pressed up against him would stay there forever. He was doing it, something he said he'd never do. He was falling, hard and fast for a girl he barely knew and the scary part was…he didn't care. He discreetly grasped her hand, giving it a light squeeze. Shadowcat looked at her watch, informing them that the carnival would be over in approximately five minutes. Rogue pulled Gambit along, keeping hold of his hand. **

"**Ya know Rems, ah think ya an' ah are gonna best friends," her voice was cheerful.**

"**Don't fuck wit' meh 'bout dat," he snarled.**

**She stopped, "Ah'm not."**

"**Oh, well ah'm sorry snappin' at y' den," he felt a bit ashamed.**

"**Can't really blame ya, ah've been throwin' ya through a bit of a loop," she started walking again, "Not that ah mean t'. It's jus' how ah keep myself safe ah guess. Ya know, a defense mechanism or whateva. Ah mean…guys are jus' really hard t' trust sometimes. But ah don't wanna spoil our date by goin' all 'Miss Independent' on ya."**

**He smiled, "Ah don't mind. Ah really do love listenin' t' y' talk. So talk away, ah'm here t' listen."**

**She touched the side of his motorcycle, "This really is a nice bike. Ya take good care of it."**

"**If anyt'in' happens t' it ah can always jus' tell my dad t' send up anotha one," he shrugged, "An' ah can have him send up a car t'. Ah probably should do dat for rainy days now dat ah t'ink 'bout it. Y'd t'ink ah would have t'ought 'bout dat before ah left. Jus' goes t' show how forgetful ah can be."**

**She laughed a bit, "Well ah guess so. Ya really are funny when ya mumblin' t' ya'self. Ah like it more then when ya all conceited an' stuff. Makes ya seem less condescendin'," she pulled his leather coat, pulling him closer to her, "Now give meh a kiss, unless ya want meh t' take it by force."**

**He smirked, gripping her waist. He placed her on the motorcycle seat. He placed his hands on either side of her face, bringing his face to hers. His lips gently brushed against hers, teasing her. She pouted, placing her hands behind his head. She pulled his face into hers, using her legs to pull his body closer. He heard her make little noises as the kiss deepened. His hands slid down to the back of her neck, then down t her back. He finally wrapped his arms around her waist as he felt hers wrap around his neck. Her lips were always so soft, so warm and begging to be kissed. She smiled as she pulled away. Gambit hopped on the motorcycle, Rogue holding on to him. She rested her head against his back, forgetting all about the helmet. They pulled into the mansion a few minutes later.**

**They both laughed as they walked in the mansion, hand in hand. She dragged him into the kitchen for a snack. They talked about the night. Rogue couldn't believe she actually had a good time…no, more then good, a great time. He was so fun and so cute, he reminded her of the South, of home. He was just happy that he was with her. He'd thumb her hand or stroke her face every now and then. It made her face red but she didn't pull away. She held his hand as they talked, playing with his palm. He pulled her hand to his lips, kissing each finger tip. He then took his other hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She giggled a bit, looking at his hands. She'd never noticed before that he always wore gloves of some kind. In the few Danger Room sessions he'd been in he'd wore gloves that didn't cover his finger tips. Now he wore what looked and felt like biker gloves, covering his entire hand. She went to pull one off. He quickly jerked his hands away.**

"**Don't," he said while placing his hands under the table.**

"**Remy," she touched the side of his face, "Ah know how t' control that. Ya safe 'round meh. 'Sides, ah know ya've been workin' hard t' get total control. Ah get that, but ah can handle ya an' ya powa."**

**She reached under the table, grabbing his hand. She held it in front of him as she slowly pulled the glove off. She watched his hand glow. She smiled as she kissed each fingertip, watching the glow fade. He stared in amazement. He watched as she did the same thing to the other hand. He smiled at her, silently thanking her. She touched the side of his face, it was starting to get a little fuzzy, though she didn't mind the stubble. He leaned his face closer to hers. She looked around, making sure they couldn't be seen. When she looked back her lips met his. He kissed her for a short amount of time.**

"**What are we Rogue," he asked after pulling away.**

**She looked down, "Ah don't know. Friends, with secret benefits."**

**He smirked, "Alright, ah'm cool wit' dat. May ah walk y' t' y' room?"**

"**Yes, ah'd love that," she smiled. **

**He took her arm, leading her out of the kitchen. They talked and laughed as they walked, earning looks from several of the students. She rubbed his arm with her thumbs. He smiled to himself, he was wearing off on her. They were even public friends now, though he knew he'd enjoy the not so public physical relationship they'd soon be having. He figured sex wouldn't be part of this relationship for a while if at all. Not that he minded, just being with her was good enough for him. God, he really was falling in love with her. Trouble, that's what love was…nothing but trouble. They stopped in front of her door. She opened it, standing in the doorway.**

"**Goodnight Rogue," he kissed her cheek, "Thankya for da amazin' night."**

**She grabbed his hand as he walked away, "Ah don't want it t' end yet."**

**She smiled at him, pulling his hand. She giggled as she pulled him into the room. All that could be heard was a bit of laughter as the door clicked shut.**


	6. The Benefits of Friendship

"REMY," she shouted, extending her hand.

He reached out but missed. He continued to fall, watching her hover above him. She shook her head, flying down after him, her hand still extended. She gripped his wrist, allowing him to grip hers. She flew upward, avoiding the beams shooting at them. She hated Danger Room sessions in the morning. Leave it to Cyclops to take over for Wolverine while he was away. He'd gone to Canada, or Alaska. One of the colder places. She felt something hit her chest, blasting her backwards. Thanks to training with the Professor Rogue had learned how to control her strength (which she didn't know she had) and learned that she was able to fly. She heard a slight yell. She noticed her arm felt lighter. She looked down, watching Gambit fall yet again.

"Oh for Christ's sake," she shook her head, flying towards him yet again, "_Cajun_, ya supposed t' keep grip of my wrist, not let go."

He grabbed her hand once more, "It's a little hard t' do when y' gettin' shot at. Not t' mention y' jerked back."

"As ya already pointed out, ah got shot at," she argued as she flew up again, "Next time ah'll jus' let ya fall, ya ungrateful _Swamp Rat._"

"Come now _chere_," he pouted, "If ah get hurt _comment vais-je être en mesure de faire l'amour pour vous_?"

Her heart skipped a beat, "Don't say stuff like that."

He rolled his eyes, "Like dey know what ah'm sayin'."

She placed him on the ledge, "_Quel que soit votre épine dans mon côté_. Jus' try not t' get yaself killed while ah'm gone."

He laughed and watched her fly towards an abnormally large robot. He was told they were called Centennials. He charged a few cards, aiming them at one of the robots. Rogue flew up higher. Gambit watched as Rogue stretched then dove, headed for the Centennial. He watched as she went through it's head and out it's left leg. She shook her head. He watched as another Centennial grabbed her. He charged a card only to watch Cannonball blast into the arm . He caught Rogue as she was falling. He watched her thank Cannonball then get back to the fight. She froze as a large, Egyptian looking man came out from behind some rocks. He blocked everyone that came at him, stopping in front of Rogue. She took a deep breath then took a fighting stance. Gambit watched as she fought the large mutant, looking away only to defend himself . He turned back around just in time to see Rogue flying backwards towards him. He put his hands out to grab her, getting slammed into the rocks upon impact. They both blinked a few times as the mutant flew towards them.

Rogue took her glove off, touching Gambit's face, "Sorry Rems but ah gotta borrow some powa."

He felt a tug as his body began to go limp. So this was the power Rogue worked so hard to control. He could see why she hated it. He looked up in enough time to see Rogue's hands grip the Egyptian's. She grunted then let out a scream as they both went flying in the other direction. The Egyptian had a red glow around him. He seemed puzzled as they landed in the rock, leaving a crater. Rogue quickly pulled away and watched as mechanical body parts flew everywhere. The next thing they heard was Cyclops's voice come over the loud speaker. He announced that everyone did a great job and that that would be all for today. The Danger Room changed back into a plain metal room.

Gambit noticed Cannonball walk over to Rogue, slinging his arm around her shoulder. Gambit then caught the conversation between Boom Boom and Shadow cat. He ground his teeth when he heard the perky brunette mention that Cannonball had already broken up with Rocker and was still interested in Rogue. Gambit looked back to see Rogue smack Cannonball's chest, laughing while doing so. His eyes began to glow. There was no way Cannonball was going to move in on his girl. He stopped dead in his tracks, his girl. Was she? Could she really be considered his girl if they weren't technically together? No, she couldn't. That didn't mean he couldn't be jealous. But after last night something had to change between the two of them. From the looks of her and Cannonball apparently not. He felt a clenching feeling in his chest. What was wrong with him? She was a girl, just another girl. Sure she was nice…and beautiful, funny, smart, so sweet and insanely sexy. He sighed, facing the facts. To him she was absolutely perfect, kinks and all.

He heard that laugh again, god he loved that laugh. He grabbed her arm before she could enter the girls locker room. She gave him a look as he pulled her into a small hallway. He pushed her up against the wall, kissing her. She made small moaning noises. He felt her hands run through his hair. He moved his hands up and down her sides. Her arms tightened around his neck, her hands still staying in his hair. He moved to her cheek, kissing down her neck then up again. His hips rotated a bit, causing her to make even more little noises. He pushed himself against her, his cheek touching hers. Her lips were next to his ear. He could hear her breath catch in her throat. She pushed him away as they heard Shadow cat call her name. She rounded the corner, looking from Gambit to Rogue.

"Am I, like, interrupting something," she asked.

"No, no," Rogue shook her head, "Remy was just asking me if ah wanted t' work on our French project together. Partners are optional an' we've decided t' work t'getha. So ah'm gonna go showa an' meet ya upstairs in my room. Or ya room is fine."

"Let's work in my room," he suggested before bowing his head, "Ladies," he kissed Rogue's hand then left.

Shadow cat looked at Rogue, "What's that, like, all about? You guys friends now or something?"

Rogue shook her head, "Yeah, friends. We had a good time last night an' kinda bonded. He's nice," she shrugged, "So, how was last night wit' ya an' Colossus?"

Shadow cat giggled and that's all Rogue needed to know. They both walked into the locker room. Rogue let out a sigh of relief when she was alone. She let the warm water beat against her skin. She paused before washing her lower region. He'd been there, down there. Almost all last night. She had lost her virginity to a guy she hadn't known for very long and wasn't even dating. What in the world was wrong with her? And worse, why didn't she care? She was happy that it was him. She liked him, a lot. Not that she'd tell him, or anyone else for that matter. She smiled to herself. He was good. No, not good. Great, amazing even.

She towel dried herself quickly, pulling on her bra and underwear. She then pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and a form fitting green top. She pulled her hair back in a pony tail. She quickly put some mascara and eye liner on. She pulled on a pair of socks, grabbing her sneakers and leaving the locker room. She smiled when she noticed Gambit leaning against the wall, waiting for her. She was about to walk up to him when Cannonball came up to her. She smiled politely, signaling for Gambit to wait a moment. Cannonball took her by the hand, leading her slightly away from Gambit.

"Rogue, as ya know, ah really like ya," Cannonball began, "So ah was wonderin' if ya'd wanna go out t'night. Maybe see a movie then go t' dinna."

She blushed, "Sam, ah thought ya were datin' Rocker."

"Ah broke up wit' her," he looked down at her, "It jus' didn't fit right. So, what do ya say? Ah know we'd have a great time an' ah would neva make a move on ya unless ya wanted meh t'."

"Well ah," she looked over at Gambit, who lowered his head, "Ah'm sorry Sam, ah told Remy ah'd work on our French project an' possibly get take out or somethin'."

"Ah thought ya were gonna work alone on it," Cannonball tilted his head.

She looked back at him, "Ah changed my mind. He's half French afta all, so ah mean it guarantees meh a good grade. Plus," she looked back at Gambit, "it's nice spendin' time wit' new friends," she looked back at Cannonball, "But ah'll take a rain check, promise."

He smiled, "Ah'll hold ya t' that," he called as he walked away.

Rogue turned to face Gambit, "So," she walked over to him, stopping a few inches in front of him, "let's get to work. Ah have a lot t' learn."

He looked down at her, his eyes full of sadness, "If y' wanna go ah don't wanna stop y'. Ah'd hate t' keep y' if y'd ratha go wit' Sam."

She smirked, "Nah, ya got somethin' ah want that Sam can't offa. 'Sides it's Saturday, ya didn't think we're stayin' in all night."

He smiled, "Well alright, ah mean…hell ah want y' an' ah want y' now," he took her hand, "Let's get t' work on dat project."

She laughed as he pulled her along. Many of the students watched as they ran through the house. They weren't used to Rogue laughing and being happy. It made many of her friends smile. In the Rec Room Emma laughed to herself. She knew that Gambit was special. She was happy for Rogue, even if they were just friends, she was happy and smiling. That's all anyone ever wanted for their friend. She was opening up to people, both new and old. The two Southerners stumbled up the steps. Gambit kissed Rogue's hand before letting her in his room. It was unusually clean for a teenaged boy. Rogue looked at him.

"Sorry, want meh t' t'row some clothes on da ground," he joked.

She listened to the door click shut, "Nah, a clean room that smells nice is refreshin'. So ya gonna come ova here an' kiss meh or what," she plopped down on his bed, trying to hide a yawn.

"Ah t'ink y' could use a nap _mon chere_," he observed as he crossed the room.

He sat next to her on the bed, kissing her forehead. She snuggled herself into his open arms. He always felt so warm. It must have something to do with his powers. She felt a light kiss on the top of her head. Her face began to burn. Damn him and his sentimentality. He wasn't allowed to be all mushy and what not. They were just friends…with a few added benefits. Fantastic benefits. Blissfully fantastic benefits. She mentally slapped herself. She needed to stop with all the sweet, girly and some what romantic thoughts. No boyfriends, that was the number one rule. Boyfriends lead to love and love lead to hurt and pain. She looked up at him. God, why did he have to be so damn cute? Not that the other boys weren't cute but he was just…wow.

She pulled away, "Ah'm gonna go. Ah really should work on that French project."

He gripped her hand, giving it a light squeeze, "Ah can do da project in five t' ten minutes. Stay an' nap wit' meh. Y' know y' didn't get much sleep last night."

"No, that would be against the rules," she stammered, "Ah'll jus' take one in my room."

"What's da matta," he teased, "Y' afraid ah'm gonna bite? An' what rules? "

"The rules of friends wit' benefits," she explained, "No couple stuff, no people knowin', no lovey doveyness. That includes snugglin'."

He still held on to her hand, "Correct meh if ah'm wrong but dere is a friend in dis friends wit' benefits _non_? An' friends take naps t'getha all da time so we ain't breakin' any rules. So jus' lay y' sweet little self down an' let meh help y' relax."

"No, ya not the person that's supposed t' hold meh as ah sleep or help meh relax," she pulled her hand away, "We talk, we hang out, we fuck. That's how it is. None of this snugglin' an' gettin' all sentimental. Or havin' more then friendly feelin's, ya get meh?"

"Ah guess ah do," he looked to the floor, "So ah should be expectin' y' t'night?"

"UH, YA STUPID, NO GOOD, MANIPULATIN' _THIEF_," she exploded, "This is the only time this is gonna happen."

He smirked, extending his arms out. She cuddled into them, feeling the warmth of his skin through his shirt. He smelled fresh, thanks to the shower after the Danger Room. He pulled her legs up, curling her into his lap. He felt her right hand touch his chest, while her lips pressed against his neck. The spot tingled as she pulled away. Her hair smelled of strawberries. He loved it. He kissed the top of her head, then rested his chin on it. Her cheek pressed against his shoulder. Her breathing quieted. He moved to look at her face, she was sound asleep. He gently scooped her up. With one arm he held her, with the other he moved back his covers. He placed her on the bed, making sure to cradle her head carefully. Once she was all tucked in he went to work on the French project, which was a complete joke to him.

There was a light knock on the door a few hours later. Shadow Cat popped her head in. She smiled when she noticed Rogue asleep in Gambit's bed. She watched Gambit sitting next to her, stroking the side of her face. His eyes were so vulnerable looking. He loved her, or at least was beginning to. Shadow Cat pitied the young Cajun. Rogue wouldn't fall for him, she never fell for anyone. But how could Shadow Cat tell someone that the person they cared about most in the entire world would never feel the same towards them. She sadly pulled her head back through the door.

Rogue's eyes fluttered open, "What time is it?"

Gambit continued to stroke her cheek, "Later den when y' fell asleep. Ah'd say 'round four."

Rogue shot up, "Ah was asleep for four hours! Why didn't ya wake meh up?"

He blinked a few times, "Why would ah? Y' needed rest an' y' looked so damn peaceful dat ah didn't wanna disturb y'. Didn't know dat was a crime."

"What if someone had come in here an' saw meh sleepin'. Do ya know what they'd think," she threw the covers off, "Sometimes ah swear ya don't think."

"Dat's it," he gripped her shoulders, "It's been a day an' ah'm already sick of y' stupid rules. Dey would have t'ought dat y' were tired so y' laid down an' ah had da common courtesy t' put a blanket ova y'. Cause friends do dat for otha friends, at least most normal friends do. If y' gonna have such a problem wit' dis den do one of two t'in's, be my girl or be my friend. But ah'm not gonna have y' bein' all paranoid. An' ah'm not followin' rules. So now ah'm gonna kiss y' an' when ah'm done y' can eitha leave my room or stay."

"If ah stay that doesn't mean ah wanna be ya girlfriend, thin's between us ain't gonna change," she informed him, "but ah like what we have so ah wanna stay."

He smiled, "Dat's all ah'm askin' for," he said before kissing her.


	7. The Past Isn't What I Need

"Oh my gawd, Cody," Rogue gawked at the boy standing in the doorway.

"Hey Rogue, long time no see," Cody walked in the mansion even more, letting Shadow Cat close the door behind him.

Gambit wrapped his arm around Rogue's waist, pulling her closer to him. Shadow Cat lifted a brow at the gesture. Rogue swatted his arm away, running into Cody's arms. He spun her around a few times, placing her on the ground after. He hugged her tightly, placing his hands on her back and the back of her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much," he whispered, "My family's up here for a wedding, I thought I'd stop by to tell you in person that I'll be here for the next few weeks."

She pulled away, "That is amazin' news. Ya have no idea how much ah missed ya."

He took her face in his hand. She looked up at him as he kissed her. Gambit balled his hands into fists. So this was Cody, the great "love" of Rogue's life. And now he was back, which meant for the next few weeks Gambit was basically non-existent. He didn't see what was so great about the guy. So what if he still liked Rogue even when she wasn't touchable. Gambit would like her too. Touch wasn't really important in his opinion. She was brilliant and beautiful. And here was this Cody guy kissing her and hugging her.

"Rogue," Gambit asked, "Are we jus' gonna do da project lata den?"

Rogue looked back at him, his expression sad, "Yeah, it's not due for a while so ah think doin' it lata would be fine. Unless ya in some kinda rush."

"Non," he shook his head, "Y' know where t' find meh."

"Oh," Cody looked from Rogue to Gambit, "If you guys are busy I can come back at some other time."

"No, no," Rogue assured him, "It's jus' a French project. It's easy t' do an' won't take long. We can do it anytime before next Friday, really."

"Well in that case would you like to go to lunch," Cody asked.

Rogue beamed, "Sure, jus' let meh put on somethin' more flatterin' an' grab my purse."

She kissed his cheek then ran up stairs. Gambit followed after making some excuse. He caught up with her in front of her room. She looked at him as he grabbed her hand. He still had that sad look on his face. She let out a sigh and kissed his forehead. He looked at her, silently asking her not to go. Why did he have to do that? Give her those sad puppy eyes that made her want to either give in or strangle him. It really wasn't fair that he had the upper hand. Ugh, this boy. This stupid, annoying, wonderful boy.

She touched his face, "Ah won't be gone long, please don't be all mopey. It's not a flatterin' look on ya Rems."

"What's so great 'bout him anyway," he grumbled.

"Ah could give ya a list of thin's," she smiled, "Fact is ah really like him an' we're jus' friends wit' benefits so ah'm allowed t' see otha people."

"Ah don't like dat idea at all," he took her hand, "Why don't we jus' make us a t'in'?"

"We already went through this," she groaned, "Look, ah have t' get ready real quick. Ah'll see ya lata."

"Don't botha," he hissed before walking away.

She shook her head, she'd talk to him later. He was just being hot headed as usual. She quickly got dressed, running back downstairs ten minutes later. She said good-bye before leaving with Cody. Shadow Cat walked into the kitchen with Emma. They sat at the table, both girls shaking there heads. They heard a slam coming from Gambit's room but decided to leave him be. Neither of them had missed the way he looked before going upstairs.

"There's got to be something going on with the two of them," Emma commented, "That's what has to be why he's so huffy and why she didn't go out with Sam. Any other time she would have."

"They were, like, alone for a bit in the hallway too," Shadow Cat added, "After the Danger Room. They seemed pretty, like, close."

"They're sleeping together," Boom Boom joked as she entered the kitchen, "It's so obvious."

"Seriously Tabby, something's going on with the two of them," Emma insisted.

"Yeah," Jean chimed in as she entered from out back, "What's going on is that Remy and Rogue are friends, Remy clearly likes Rogue, Rogue likes Remy but she's not going to date him because she's afraid. But she likes Remy as more then a friend. She likes Sam as just a friend so she chose to stay with Remy and work on their project. You can tell she would have rather been with Remy by the way she was laughing."

"But she, like, is in love with Cody," Shadow Cat added, "Or at least likes him more then she likes Remy. And Remy's, like, jealous so he's having a fit upstairs. But that doesn't, like, explain what the little thing was after the Danger Room."

Boom Boom rolled her eyes, "Remy's a flirt, plus they are friends. It was probably just him trying to put the moves on Rogue. Or, like they both mentioned, they were probably just talking about the French project. Sam even offered to help Rogue with it when they first found out about it. I'd personally want to work with him too. He's French after all."

"What did he say to her today in the Danger Room," Emma asked, "You know, after the whole him falling thing."

"No idea," Jean sighed, "None of us take or speak French, but Rogue seemed shaken up about it. Or embarrassed."

"That boy can speak French to me whenever he wants," Boom Boom laughed, "But we all know one things for sure, Rogue will be getting home late tonight...and she may be bringing a friend up to her room."

"Please," Emma laughed, "Rogue's not gonna give it up to Cody, even if she is in control."

"That's, like, debatable," Shadow Cat smirked, "Did you see the way she, like, flew at him? And she let him, like, kiss her and everything."

"That's not really that big of a deal," Boom Boom giggled, "But I think Rogue and Remy had a little fun after their little date the other night."

"Are you serious," Emma exclaimed.

Boom Boom let out a laugh, "No, oh my god. I can't believe you fell for that. You should have seen the look on your face."

"Seriously," Jean lowered her voice, "No offense to Remy but do you really think Rogue would give it up to a guy like him?"

"An' what type of guy might dat be," Gambit asked from behind them, "Ah don't t'ink y' guys know Rogue as well as y' t'ink y' do, an' y' sure as hell don't know meh. So y' might wanna watch what y' say or da implications y' make. Ah may not be da best person in da world but ah lo...like Rogue a lot."

They watched as he took a water bottle and left the room, "Was it just me or did he sound like he was about to say he loves Rogue," Emma asked.

"Me thinks the boy doth pretest too much," Boom Boom smirked.

"I'm pretty sure you, like, said that wrong," Shadow Cat giggled, "Oh crap, I gotta go, it's almost four and Pete has reservations at six."

Jean looked at the clock, "It's that late already, I have to get ready too. I have a double date with Terran and Dean. We're going to figure out what's going on with those two."

Emma and Boom Boom stood up, leaving the kitchen with Shadow Cat and Jean. Gambit sat in his room, moping around like a sullen teenager. He just didn't get what the big deal was. Sure that Cody guy looked like a nice guy but why did Rogue like him. He seemed like a jock. A blonde haired, blue eyed, stereotypical, pretty boy, jock. Besides, Gambit was pretty. Or rather, good looking. And Rogue liked him just fine. He smirked to himself, maybe just a little more then fine. He let out a frustrated sigh. Why couldn't she have just stayed in like she'd planned. The more he thought about it, the more he was really starting to hate this Cody kid. With a passion. A flaming, burning, deep seething passion.

He looked at his clock, midnight. Rogue still hadn't come home. He decided he should just go to bed. Even if she was home, he'd told her not to bother seeing him tonight. Though he didn't mean it, he felt Rogue might respect his wishes. There was a light knock on his door as he went to lay down. He ignored it, hoping the person would go away. But his luck would fail him, for there was yet another knock a few moments later. Like the first knock he ignored it. He listened to the slight click as the door creaked open.

Rogue stuck her head in, "Rems, are ya awake?"

He refused to respond. He listened as the door clicked shut a few moments later. He could hear her almost silent foot steps move across his floor. She'd taken her shoes off before entering. Gambit closed his eyes, pretending he was asleep. He was, after all, upset with her and stubborn as all hell. Rogue sat on the edge of his bed. She ran her fingers through his messy hair. He loved the feeling of her fingers in his hair, it made him feel a little sleepy. She leaned her head closer to his, kissing his cheek.

"Good night Remy," she whispered, "Ah hope ya have the sweetest of dreams. Ah'm sorry if ah hurt ya feelin's earlier t'night. Sleep tight."

She kissed his neck and ran her fingers through his hair again before getting up and leaving. She paused at the door, hoping maybe he'd wake up. She let out a sigh. Of course he wouldn't wait up for her or even wake up when she came in. She didn't think he'd meant it when he said not to bother coming to his room tonight. She couldn't explain why but she was upset. Really upset. She placed her hand on the door handle and turned it. She opened it slowly.

"Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé. Vous savez que je tiens à toi Remy, plus que je voudrais l'admettre. Je suis désolé," she whispered sadly before closing the door behind her.

He turned over, looking at the door. Outside Rogue sank to the floor. She looked at her palms for a moment. She let out another sigh. Inside Gambit listened to her outside his door. She placed her head against the door. She rubbed her temples. She was beginning to see why being friends with benefits drove some people insane, and it'd only been a day.

"Ah'm sorry," she repeated, "Ah'm really, really sorry. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Ah should have jus' left ya be an' stayed away. Or jus' kept it as friends. Then ah wouldn't hurt ya feelin's when ah go out wit' otha people. Or we could date, but ah don't want that. It's t' risky. Gawd, what am ah gonna do? Je suis un idiot, stupide, fille égoïste qui ne te mérite pas. Je n'ai jamais fait et je ne le sera jamais. Je me déteste, même pour vous de premier plan sur."

He opened the door, causing her to fall flat on her back, "Will y' please stop mummblin' in front of my door. Ah'm tryin' t' sleep."

She looked up at him, "Ya sure ya should have ya door wide open when ya stark naked?"

"Jus' go t' y' room Rogue, ah'm not in da mood right now," he scuffed, "Please, jus' leave meh alone."

She stood up, facing him, "Are ya really mad at meh Remy?"

"Yes, ah am," he smirked, "So mad dat ah may have t'..."

She kissed him before he could finish. They stumbled back into his room, closing the door behind him. He lifted her up, falling on the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled as he looked at her. Her hands moved, running up and down his bare back. He rested his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat. It beat so strong, even through her clothes. He kissed her neck, sliding his hands down her side.

He paused for a moment, "Did y', um, have sex wit' Cody?"

She touched the side of his face, "Nah, he offered for meh t' come up t' his hotel room but ah respectfully declined. He didn't like it very much, so ah don't think ah'll be seein' him much anymore. Thought he was different."

"It may not mean much but ah'm always here," Gambit tried, "Ah'm no great anyt'in' but ah can offa y' dat much."

She kissed his forehead, "That's all ah need."


	8. All Seems Lost

Should he get her a gift? Did they have anniversaries for friends with benefits? Three months was a really long time after all. He never thought he'd make it that long. Christmas was coming up so it could be a Christmas present. He shook his head, he really was no good at this. This was probably why he never dated much. To his displeasure Cody had come back to spend more time with Rogue, each time she'd declined his hotel offers. Gambit smiled to himself as he closed his locker. He felt someone shove him. He turned around to see Rogue smiling at him.

"Hey," she looped her arm through his, "So the adults will be out of town this weekend."

"Do dey eva stay home on da weekends," he laughed.

"Nope," she laughed as well, "So what's for lunch?"

"Give meh some sugah an' ah'll tell y'," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Ah think ah'll jus' starve."

He pouted, "Y' can be so cold sometimes _ma chère_."

She pinched his cheek, "But ya like meh anyways."

He rubbed his face, "Mmmm, ah hate it when y' do dat. Ah'm not t'ree."

"But ya so damn cute," she teased.

"Now y' jus' bein' mean," he huffed.

She smacked him in the chest, pulling him towards the cafeteria. Everyone was already sitting at their table. Rogue sat in Gambit's lap, like she did every day. She picked at his food and took sips of his drink. Today had been his day to pack their lunch. She loved when he packed because he would always make the lunch the night before. Shadow Cat nudged Jean's side and nodded towards the two Southern heart breakers. Jean nodded in agreement. Along with Emma and Boom Boom, the two girls believed there was something more then friendship going on between the two of them. They just hadn't figured out what yet. Rogue swatted Gambit away as he played with her hair and kissed her neck. This made him laugh and keep at it.

"Will ya stop touchin' meh," she swatted his hands away.

"Y don't seem t' mind at night," he whispered, causing her to go pink, "Ah wanna take y' out t'night. Dinna an' dancin'?"

She looked him in the eyes, "Fine, but ah won't have a good time."

He laughed. She always said that when they went out. Apparently it was okay for friends to go out on dates as long as she didn't consider them dates. It was really starting to bug him though. That she wouldn't make anything official. He hadn't hurt her, hadn't left, hadn't given up. They didn't even sleep together that often. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Maybe he should just back off and be friends with her. Well, stay friends with her. Because this just wasn't working for him. He couldn't keep falling and falling into a pit of nothing. She didn't love him, she didn't even like him like that. He let out a sigh.

"We need t' talk 'bout a few t'in's t'night," he mumbled.

"Jus' talk now," she hissed.

"Ah can't do dis anymore," he whispered, "Dis sleepin' 'round stuff. Ah can't do it. Ah wanna be wit' y'. Be wit' y', be wit' y'."

"No," she snapped, causing others at the table to look at her, "Damn it Remy, no."

He followed her as she got up and left, "Why not? Why won't y' even give it a chance? Ah'm tellin' y' ah don't wanna jus' sleep wit' y', ah wanna be wit' y'. Ah lo," he paused for a moment, "Ah really like y'. Please jus'…"

"Jus' what," she said dryly, "Jus' give ya a chance. Ya said so yaself, ya no great anythin'."

His expression fell, "Y' right, ah'm not," his eyes glowed when he looked at her, "But y' da one sleepin' wit' dis not'in'. Y' da one rollin' 'round in da filth."

She looked down, "Remy, ah didn't…"

"Jus' forget it," he pushed past her, "Tryin' t' be wit' y' was jus' a waste of my time. Ah'm done. Ah'm done tryin' t' be wit' y'. Y' know," he turned to face her, "ah actually give a fuck 'bout y', have since day one. Y' wanna be along dat's fine wit' meh."

She watched as he walked down the hall to his locker. She heard his locker slam shut. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She decided to go to her own locker, it looked like she would be walking home today. He was so aggravating. Why did he have to want what he…but he could. He could have her, all of her. And that's what scared her the most. He made it so easy to feel safe and comfortable around him. He was so funny, so sweet and loving. He was even better then Cody had ever been. Cody needed small kisses and long hugs, he needed to hold her hand. Gambit didn't need that. He would just sit with her as she read, running his hand through her hair at most. He listened when she talked. He didn't need to touch, he didn't pressure her about sex. If she wasn't in the mood he understood. Most of the time he'd just lay there with her, telling her sweet nothings about how beautiful she was.

"Remy," she whispered.

"Something happen," Cannonball asked from behind her, "Wit' ya an' Remy?"

She spun around and hugged him, "Thankya for bein' a good friend Sam," she looked up at him, "Everythin's fine, really. We jus' got into a bit of a disagreement. It'll be fine."

"Then let's get t' class," Cannonball closed Rogue's locker then pulled her to the classroom.

"Remy, are ya in here," Rogue knocked on Gambit's door.

"Go away," he called, "Ah don't wanna talk t' y'."

"Let meh in this room," she banged harder on the door, "Remy ah'm sorry, okay, ah'm…Jesus," she grabbed her head.

_All upper level students please come to the Danger Room for a quick training session. A few of you will be selected to go on a very important mission._

Gambit opened the door. Before he could move past Rogue wrapped her arms around his waist. He stood there for a moment, wanting to hug her back. He slowly moved his hands, wrapping them around her wrists. He pulled himself away from her, bumping her shoulder as he moved past. She tried to grab him arm but he pulled away again. She dropped her hands to her side, following him to the outside of the locker rooms. She got changed quickly, not wanting to speak to anyone. Inside the Danger Room she fought as hard as she could. Every now and then she would look to make sure Gambit was okay.

"Someone needs to check…," she looked over as Cyclops spoke.

"Remy," she flew to where he lay, "Remy? Remy," she lifted his head, "Can ya hear meh ya stupid _Cajun_?"

He inhaled, "Stupid tin can," he looked up at Rogue, "Ah'm fine. Please let go of meh an' leave meh alone."

"That's enough training for today," Professor's voice came over the loud speaker, "Scott, Kurt, Evan, Bobby, Pete, Sam and Remy pack a few things then meet Hank, Logan and Oruro at the jet. Sam and Remy, I'll need you both to be translators in France. Pete I will need you to translate in Russia."

"International crisis," Iceman and Spike high-fived.

Rogue caught up with Gambit in his room, "Hey, can we talk for a sec?"

He took a deep breath, "Ah have t' pack, we can talk when ah come home."

"Remy," she said softly, "Nevamind, just please be careful."

"Like y' care," he scuffed.

"Ah do care," she growled, "Ya've become one of my closest friends. Ah care 'bout ya more then ah'd like t'. Jus' forget it," she began to leave the room, "An' ah didn't jus' think of it as sex in case ya were wonderin'. J'ai adoré faire l'amour avec vous et avec vous. Et c'est ce que c'est parce que je, je vous adore. Je pense que je pourrais même…"

"Y' might what," he spat, "Love meh? Da closest y' came t' lovin' meh was when we had sex. An' dat's all it was. Makin' love involves love, which we will neva have 'cause y' not capable of lovin' or trustin'. 'Sides, ah could neva love someone who lacked a heart."

She eyes began to tear up, "Ya don't mean that."

"Ah do," he threw his shirt on his bed, "Damn it woman. Since Ah've gotten here y' have been drivin' meh up da fuckin' wall. Y' dis unattainable object t' so many people. Y' not an object t' meh, y' a person. A beautiful, amazin' woman dat ah have eva had da pleasure of layin' my eyes upon. But y' stubborn as all hell an' ah don't t'ink y' eva really liked meh t' begin wit'. Y' once told meh y' were tired of bein' used. Ah neva used y', so stop tryin' t' use meh. Now, please, get out."


	9. Love Need Not Be Captured

"Rogue," Shadow Cat knocked on the door, "They're, like, leaving. Do you want to, like, say good-bye to Kurt and Logan?"

Rogue wiped her eyes, "Yeah Kit, ah'll be right down."

Shadow Cat nodded. Rogue collected herself then followed. Down stairs the team was saying their good-byes. Rogue smiled as she saw Jean and Shadow Cat hugging Cyclops and Colossus as tight as they could. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. She breathed in Sam's scent. He told her good-bye, saying how much he'd miss her. She told him to stay safe and that they'd have to hang out as soon as he got back. He smiled widely, kissing the top of her forehead. Next she hugged Night Crawler and Wolverine, telling them both to come back in one piece. They both laughed and told her not to worry. She looked over.

"Wait, please," she called to Gambit, "Remy, please, wait."

He rolled his eyes, "What?"

She threw her arms around him, "Please be safe," she pulled away then looked up at him.

He looked at her, "Ah will. See y' when ah get back," he began to walk away.

"Remy," she grabbed his hand, "Here," she handed him a piece of paper, "An', um, well," before she could rethink things she pulled his face into hers.

"I, like, knew there was something going one," Shadow Cat giggled.

Gambit blinked a few times as she pulled away, "Dat don't change t'in's. But wow."

She blushed, "Ah didn't want ya t' go wit'out doin' that."

Wolverine hustled the boys on to the plane before Gambit could respond. He took a seat in the back, getting one final glimpse of Rogue. His Rogue. He closed his eyes as they took off. He knew she'd be waving like the rest of the girls and when he got back he'd sort things out with her. He smiled, still tasting her lips. He looked down at the folded piece of paper. He slowly opened it, not really sure what to expect. Inside there was a note and a film strip of four small pictures. He smiled, the pictures they had taken in the photo booth at the mall. He began to read.

_Dear Remy, _

_I know that things haven't been great between us for a bit and I don't like that. I can't explain it in any other way then to explain what I have as a sinking feeling in my chest. What you said to me hurt, a lot. But then I sat back and realized that everything I've been doing to you hurts. I'm so very sorry Remy. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm just so scared of getting hurt myself and until today you have never hurt me. But it's what I needed, because it made me realize how much I care about you. How much I…love you. I love you, Remy. I don't know when but somewhere in these past three months I fell so hard for you that there's no going back now. I don't know if you love me but I know that you do care about me. And you don't need any touching or feeling. You get me, so much more then anyone ever has. And the best part is, you want to know me. You didn't need any strings attached. Also, I meant what I said about making love to you. Maybe not the first time but every time after that, that's what we did. Or at least what I did. And for the record you're right, you aren't a great anything…you are a great everything. Please be safe and come back to me, because I want to be with you. And I mean be with you, be with you. No secrets, no friends with benefits, but an actual couple. I love you Remy. You are my everything. Please forgive me for waiting until now to tell you and for being so stubborn. _

_Love, _

_Rogue_

He shook his head, putting the note in his pocket, "Y' stupid, beautiful girl."

"Professor said he lost contact with Logan yesterday," Jean paced back and forth, "It's been two weeks. What kind of mission are they on? I want Scott to come home."

"Yeah," Shadow Cat agreed, "I, like, miss Pete so much. It's driving me, like, insane."

Rogue looked out the window. She knew what they meant. She wanted Gambit to come home so bad. She never realized she could miss someone as much as she could miss him. But on the plus side she was going out tonight with Shadow Cat, The Scarlet Witch (Wanda) and Jean. This was the perfect way to keep her mind off of all that was unfriendly. She excused herself to go write in her journal. She hated having thoughts fester in her head. Upstairs she went to Gambit's room first, making sure everything was tidy for when he came home. A few minutes later she plopped down on her bed. She opened to the page marked with the Queen of Hearts card. Remy had given it to her one night while they'd been talking. She looked at it for a few moments. She thought for a second then began to write.

She was interrupted ten minutes later by Shadow Cat. She quickly changed, not wanting to hold everyone up. She looked cute but didn't do anything to grab anyone's attention, not that guys didn't try to get it anyway. She respectfully declined, listening to The Scarlet Witch gush over her new mutant boyfriend, known as Pyro (John). Before she knew it she was planning a massive date with the rest of her friends. She paused, wondering if Gambit would even still want to be with her. He hadn't even tried to text her and she hoped he'd read the note. Well letter really. But still, she'd confessed to him. Confessed how she truly felt. Maybe to him it was too late and her love wasn't good enough. She was brought back to reality by Jean dragging her to the dance floor.

Her mind slowly became infected by the music, all traces of Gambit leaving for the time being. She danced around Jean and Shadow Cat, taking The Scarlet Witch's hand. She laughed as they all moved to the music. They stopped dancing only when Jean noticed the waiters had dropped off their food. By the time Rogue got home she was beat. She changed into her pajamas then drifted to sleep where Gambit happily met her in her dreams.

The next morning the news was devastating. The Professor informed the students that the X-Jet had been found. It had crashed and no passengers were on board. He told them he'd keep looking but his hopes in finding them were slim to none. Rogue felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest. She staggered up the stairs. She slumped to the floor after closing her bedroom door. He was…dead. Gambit was dead. She felt the tears begin to stream down her face. He couldn't be. Gambit was like Wolverine. He was a survivor. He had to be alive, he just had to be. She let out a scream as harsher sobs came, her tears becoming more and more. She gripped her shoulders, pulled her knees into her chest and leaned back against her door. She felt sick, she felt hurt. She felt like a giant hole had been ripped out of her chest. She couldn't breathe.

"Are ya punishin' meh," she screamed to the ceiling, "Is my pain amusin' t' ya? What else? What else can ya possibly do t' meh? Him? Ya punish meh by takin' him?"

She cries became louder and louder, an endless river of tears flowing from her eyes. Why him? Of all the people to take away, why him? She sniffled a few times, her eyes feeling sore. She wiped the tears from her face but they kept coming. She stumbled over to her bed. Once on it she curled up into a little ball. She continued to cry for hours. She ignored everyone that came in to check on her. He was gone. The next day she woke up feeling like she wanted to die. She rolled over to see a rose next to her head. She quickly ran into his room. It was empty. She ran to the loading dock. She saw everyone one. Jean was hugging Cyclops, Shadow Cat was kissing Colossus's face. She receive brief hugs from Night Crawler, who left to be with Amanda. Wolverine kissed the top of her head after Cannonball hugged her.

"Where is he," she asked, "Logan, where's…Remy."

He smiled, "Miss meh?"

She ran over to him, smacking him in the face, "Ya stupid jerk," she began to cry, throwing her arms around him, "Of course ah missed ya," she kissed him a few times, "Ah love ya, ya _Southern fool_. Ah love ya more then anythin' in this world."

He pulled her into him, hugging her tighter then he had before. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her as much as he pleased. She smiled, hearing the "aws" in the background. She hugged him tighter, allowing him to run his hands up and down her back. By the time Friday rolled around Gambit and Rogue were fully public with their relationship. It surprised her that even after going public Gambit still didn't need to show his affections through touch. He still kept his hands to himself, for the most part, and he respected her wishes. She would still act like she didn't like him, but in a teasing manner.

He kissed her bare shoulder as they lay in his bed, "So tell meh, did ah do it?"

She giggled, "Do what?"

He kissed her neck and cheek, placing his hand over her heart, "Did ah capture da prize dat every man wants?"

She placed her hand over his heart, "My heart. Have ah captured ya's?"

"Yes," he breathed, "Y' did."

She kissed him, "Remy, ya captured my heart when ya told meh ya wouldn't give up that night in the bathroom."

Gambit smile. He'd done it. He'd captured the heart of the Rogue, the unattainable Rogue. And all he had to do was something so simple, he cared. To capture her heart…was the most rewarding feeling in the entire world.

Fin


End file.
